Paredes delgadas
by Denki Protection Squad
Summary: Las paredes del dormitorio eran muy delgadas para un Quirk como el de Jiro y escuchar a sus compañeros "tan fisicos" solo le causaba un coraje sexual que podría liberar con una sola persona...Su rubio idiota: Kaminari Denki. KamiXJiro Lime-SemiLemon.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí venia de nuevo, recibió su texto como ya llevaba varias semanas haciéndolo, sabía porque le buscaba...solo para terminar enredada entre sus piernas dándole todo el gozo que ella quería mientras la chica se retorcía de gusto y el se quedaba con ganas de más, mucho más. Y es que todo había comenzado de la forma más graciosa posible, con Kaminari descubriendo el secreto más oscuro de Kyouka Jirou, secreto que a la larga terminó convirtiéndose en una maldición para él más que para ella.

 _Dos semanas y cinco días antes..._

Denki Kaminari no podía presumir de gran intelecto, pero al menos era bueno en cuanto al uso de su Quirk en batalla, gracias a entrenamientos constantes y a la ayuda de esa demente de Mei Hatsune había logrado mejorar sus cualidades de batalla al punto de que Bakugo ya le decía ocasionalmente "Que también lo mataría" siendo esto lo más bello que Katsuki jamás le había dicho. Por otra parte Kyouka Jirou era inteligente, extremadamente de hecho y aunado a las capacidades detectoras de su Quirk era que podía ser toda una "Mastermind" detrás de operaciones exitosas. Estos dos factores fueron los que hicieron a Aizawa ponerlos a trabajar juntos para su evento favorito "Salvar a los ciudadanos" donde equipos de dos personas deberían trabajar en conjunto para salvar a un grupo de rehenes detenidos por villanos en ambientes aleatorios.

—Muy bien, entonces, en caso de que sea un escenario móvil dependeremos de usar mi Quirk para encontrar a cada enemigo abordo, los atacaremos de manera sutil facilitando así la eliminación de estos y no usarás tu Quirk salvo en descargas para nockearlos. En caso de máxima emergencia, o de encontrarlos a todos juntos haré un barrido sónico para que te posiciones y puedas liberar toda tu descarga siempre y cuando los civiles no están en peligro—Con eso la chica tenía ya 18 escenarios posibles cubiertos, ¿Como podía pensar en tantas cosas a la vez? El chico asentía una y otra vez mientras tomaba notas, con una libreta que ella le dio por supuesto, tratando de tomar apunte de lo más relevante del plan...Básicamente todo.

—Entendido y anotado capitana—Respondió antes de darle un saludo militar, como era de esperarse mantenía una actitud relajada ante la situación, sin importar lo importante que era la prueba en sí pues representaba el 40% de la nota en clase de "Salvamento" que era vital para la titulación.

—Bien...—Era extraño verlo tan obediente, en parte le gustaba pues sin duda le agradaba que le escuchara cuando hablaba, obedeciera ciegamente sus órdenes y esto terminará en éxito—Supongo ya no hay más que hablar—Suspiro cerrando sus libretas de anotaciones, se le derretirá el cerebro de seguir así—¿Quieres algo de beber Jamming-whey? —Ofreció al tiempo que se burlaba, el rubio lejos de sentirse ofendido solo carcajeo antes de asentir.

Se había preocupado un poco de la chica desde hacía ya rato pues cada dia tenia ojeras más grandes, lucia mas cansada y por igual más huraña. De hecho, se comportaba agresiva con prácticamente todo el mundo que no fuera él, algo que agradece pues lo hacía sentir especial, pero al mismo tiempo se alertaba de este comportamiento tan inusual de la joven con Quirk auditivo pues incluso con Momo se comportaba de esa forma arisca y se suponía que eran las mejores amigas.

—Seguro, ¿Tienes algo con azúcar? —Preguntó mientras la chica se estiraba de donde estaba sentada hacia el pequeño refrigerador tipo minibar que tenía en su recamara, lamentablemente para ella al hacerlo se apoyó en la pared tras este y solo tardo unos segundos en separarse de golpe, su gesto sorprendió al contrario que noto algo curioso: Se le había subido el color al rostro—…¿Todo bien?—Pregunto acercándose a ella mas la chica evitó el tacto de un manotazo.

—¡No me toques!—Este se sorprendió ante tal acto pues si bien Jirou solía ser físicamente agresiva con él generalmente lo hacía a forma de burla o queja, no de manera tan...Defensiva, algo andaba mal por lo que Denki no tardó en sujetar sus hombros de forma firme pero sin lastimarla para obligarla a girarse en su dirección pues ella se dio la vuelta para no verle a la cara tras semejante acto de su parte.

—¡¿Que pasa contigo?!—Era extraño verlo tan severo pero necesitaba entender porque le hizo lo que hizo.

—Suéltame Kaminari...—Le advertía de forma extremadamente amenazante, no en sus típicos tonos de que le apuñalaria los ojos de forma burlona y luego fingirian que nada pasó...Ella estaba demasiado seria, casi como si tuviera a un villano delante y no a su amigo.

—Jirou…¿Porque estas asi—Ella tragó saliva fuertemente, se notaba extremadamente acongojada...Sin aviso intentó empujarlo de nueva cuenta pero él respondió usando un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria haciéndola pegar las espaldas a la pared detrás de ambos y entonces ella estalló de la forma más implosiva jamás vista—...¿Jirou?...—Pregunto notando como ella tenía el rostro enrojecido completamente, sus ojos abiertos al punto de parecer que se le saldrían del cráneo y sus pupilas tremendamente achicadas, parecía estar en shock. Notó entonces algo, estaba entreabriendo los ojos como si fuera a decir algo, sus ojos se comenzaron a mover hacia arriba mientras sus palmas estaban firmemente pegadas a la pared, abiertas.

—Y...yo...—Susurro en un tono que el jamas le habia escuchado: Uno tremendamente erótico. Denki se sonrojo al instante ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era esa? Iba a soltarla pero la chica no se lo permitió pues entonces alzó las manos sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa, esa mirada perdida de antes volvía a la fiera de siempre mientras lo cogía con firmeza.—¡¿Quieres saber porque estoy tan enojada?!—Pregunto furiosa, el rubio casi se atraganto de pánico.

—…¿Si?—No era muy inteligente. Sin aviso ella usó sus Jacks para coger un par de audífonos especiales, Kaminari los recordaba puesto que ella los había mandado a fabricar con el departamento de soporte para poder conectar uno de sus Jacks en ellos y así transmitir el sonido que ella captará, en tiempos recientes su Quirk se desarrolló de tal forma que sus manos y pies descalzos eran capaces de recibir sonidos y transmitirlos por sus Jacks hacia esos audifonos ¡Era un increíble radar viviente!

—Pontelos—Ordenó con ese mismo tono severo de antes, era extraño verla tan mandona cuando si bien era agresiva jamás solía imponer su voluntad ante otros fuera de los ejercicios de combate o en pruebas de campo. El chico obedeció y sin aviso ella hizo la conexión: Un Jack al muro donde ella antes estaba pegada y otro a los audífonos, el sonido comenzó a canalizarse y entonces…

— _¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!_ —Gemidos. Gemidos tremendamente sonoros que hicieron al rubio poner exactamente la misma cara que Jirou había puesto antes, iba a quitárselos al instante pero entonces escuchó algo más que lo dejaría quizá traumado de por vida— _¡Mas...Mas…! ¡Deku-kun!_ —Se puso una mano a la boca para no gritar ¡Esa era la voz de Uraraka! ¡Uraraka Ochako y Midoriya Izuku estaban teniendo sexo en el cuarto de junto!

—Pe...Pero...—Murmuró sin poder creérselo, ella apretó más el agarre de su camisa lamiéndose los labios pues los tenía completamente secos.

—Las paredes son _casi_ a prueba de sonido... _Casi..._ Si no tienes mi Quirk—Explicó ella mientras parecia que se le subía otra tonalidad de rojo al que ya le invadía el rostro—Pero...Cuando fui entrenando, conforme fui mejorando...Empecé a notar esos ruidos aunque no quisiera. Primero fueron Ochako y Midoriya, por eso puse mi cama del otro lado, pero entonces...—El Jack en la pared se despegó y viajó de golpe hacia la pared opuesta clavandose en un instante.

— _Shouto….Mmmh...Shouto..._ —Eso debía de ser una puta broma…

—¡¿Yaoyorozu?!—Grito de golpe, luego se tapó la boca pues no parecía comprender lo que la joven Kyouka le había explicado.

—No te puede oír...Podrías gritar tanto como quisieras y apenas escucharian un murmullo, ¿Pero yo? Yo les escucho cada vez que se juntan y dejame decirte...Todoroki es un animal—En ocasiones se sorprendía de las palabras que solían salir de la boquita, hasta antes de ese mitad y mitad, sagrada y pura de Momo.

—Entonces...Po…¿Por ellos es que?—Ella negó suavemente antes que él Jack se despegara lentamente del muro—Oh no...—Entonces se pegó al techo, comenzó a escuchar sonidos guturales que le recordaban a…

— _¿Te gusta?..._ —Esa voz femenina le sonó más que conocida, se pasó las manos por la cara en shock total— _Deja de hacer tanto puto ruido y muévete_ —¡Eran Bakugo y Hagakure! ¡BAKUGO! ¡Y! ¡HAGAKURE!

Denki al instante se quitó los audífonos en completo shock, su mente estaba demasiado atacada por imágenes que no quería como para seguirlo soportando pero ella no le soltó la camisa aun cuando el trauma estaba hecho.

—¡Eso es lo que debo soportar! ¡Y no es cosa de uno o dos días a la semana, no!—Lo empujó con fuerza hasta que sus piernas tocaron la cama de la chica y ya no pudo hacerse más hacia atrás—¡Un día son Ochako y Midoriya! ¡Otro son Momo y Todoroki! ¡Luego el cabrón de Bakugo y la chica de la semana! ¡Y si no, son Mina y Kirishima!—

—¡¿Mina y Kirishima duermen juntos?!—El trauma se volvió peor.

—¡Si! ¡Y Mina siempre hace chistes sucios al respecto que son de lo más repugnantes!—Lo empujó de nueva cuenta haciendo que cayera en la cama, sentado, viendo hacia arriba con incredulidad—Pero tienen su puto maldito horario ¡Vamos a bombardear a Jirou con sexo sonoro cada maldita noche, cada maldito día, cada maldita semana!—Se pasó las manos por el cabello completamente neurótica—¡Intente de todo, intente hacer ejercicio hasta quedar agotada, así dormiría fácil! ¡Pero inconscientemente atrapo el sonido!—No quería confesar lo siguiente pero todo la tenía demasiado harta—Ya...Ya no lo aguanto...—En verdad que no.

—Pe…¿Pero no puedes dormir? ¿Aunque sea un poco? ¿Ponerte audífonos o algo?—Le miró con incredulidad…¡¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?! ¡Era un estúpido, idiota, pelele, bueno para nada! Lo tomó del cuello con violencia, sus uñas casi se le entierran en la piel y agradecia que no fueran muy largas.

—¡No es dormir mi problema, imbécil!—Le gritó en plena cara, ya no podía ocultarlo más— **¡Necesito sexo!** —Las pupilas del muchacho se hicieron tan pequeñas que prácticamente no se veían—Estoy _harta_ de masturbarme cada noche porque por mas que trato de evitarlo escucho una sinfonía de sexo, Kaminari, si sigo así ¡Voy a volverme!—Antes de completar su frase él le callo la boca de la única forma en la que un hombre debería de hacerlo con una mujer...Con un beso. Ella se separó, su sonrojo de bochorno pasó a ser ahora de vergüenza por la situación mientras se cubría la boca—Que…¿Que demonios?—Y entonces el la jalo por las cadera obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas, estaba demasiado dominante y eso la tenia mas que sorprendida—¡Kaminari!—

—Denki—Dijo de golpe antes de girarse sobre sí mismo, ahora ella estaba en la cama, recostada, mientras el comodamente se puso entre sus piernas viéndola como si quisiera comérsela—Llamame Denki...—Jamas lo habia visto, o sentido de semejante forma, ¿Que lado del rubio era ese?

—De...Denki...—Murmuró en el que podría ser el tono más manso que jamás le hubiera escuchado, pero lejos de escuchar burlas del chico por esa actitud suya este solo puso una sonrisa en labios...Una extremadamente juguetona.

—Estas tan cansada...Estresada...—Joder que haber visto todas esas pelis donde el tipo seducía a la mujer servían de algo—Ahora yo, te ayudare a liberar esa...—Solo se habia distraido un segundo pero el Kaminari ya le había desabotonado su pantalón dejándola sorprendida ante esto ¿Cómo fue que se perdió tanto en su voz y ojos que no noto esto?—Tensión...—Joder que la tenía en sus garras.

Jirou trato de pensarlo detenidamente, es decir, si que necesitaba hacerlo o perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba pero…¿Con Kaminari de todas las personas? El no era listo, no era guapo...Bueno, quizá sí era bastante guapo, y fuerte y sin dudarlo era lindo y…¿A donde habían ido sus pantalones?

—Comienzo a pensar que intentabas seducirme—Murmuró el chico ante la muy ajustada braga negra que Jirou estaba usando, sin dudarlo se apretaba y remarcaba en los lugares más idóneos y aún faltaba que viera lo bien que se ceñía en su trasero.

—No es por ti, idiota...—Masculló mientras el "idiota" le retiraba las botas dejando por fin sus pantalones de fuera, extrañamente no se sentía cohibida al estar solo en interiores y calcetines de cintura para abajo, se sentía...Sexy, deseada, esos ojos que el ponia eran de deseo carnal, deseo que ella también tenía, antes que él pudiera acercarse le puso un pie en el pecho deteniendo su avance—A veces me gusta usar ropa interior atrevida, ¿Sabes?...Me hace sentir...—Le dijo de forma más que sugestiva, dos podían jugar ese juego— _Sexy_...—

Denki trago saliva y sintió como si un martillazo despertara a su miembro que ahora le apretaba en el pantalón, ¿De donde había venido todo eso? Jirou no era una chica _seductora_ no era coqueta, ella era tosca, brusca, mal hablada, grosera, linda, hermosa...Ella era... **Era extremadamente sexy.**

—¿Incluso en clases?...¿Sentada junto a mí?...—Preguntó mientras la tomaba del tobillo para poder liberarse de ese pie que le detenía, ella lo permitio solo para erguirse un poco y usar sus manos para quitarle la chamarra negra que solía utilizar para verse " _cool"_ y acariciar sus brazos sin duda fornidos.

—Si, incluso sentada a tu lado...Quizá lo hacía a propósito, quizá lo hacia para que un día vieras en mi dirección, quiza queria que...notaras... _Mis...Bragas..._ —Kyouka no diría eso en su sano juicio, eso era un hecho, pero las hormonas la estaban dominando y Denki por su parte se dejaba dominar por estas cualquier dia de la semana.

—Quizá si lo note más a menudo...—¡A diario en delante!—Yo quisiera tener algo que poder mostrarte para hacerte excitar tanto...—Y a forma de provocación se movió contra ella causando que su marcado bulto le diera un buen roce a la chica, no solo esto sino que sintiera como restregaba su miembro aun cubierto por su propio pantalón contra ella y notara lo que le había provocado—Espera...Quizá si tenga algo...—Ese juego de provocaciones estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Jirou no pudo contener un leve gemido ante esto, ese maldito le había sorprendido...Pero de muy buenas maneras pues si bien no vio el roce venir su sexo lo disfruto mucho más que cualquiera que ella misma se hiciera, sin contar que le mostró no estar "Mal equipado" en lo mínimo por lo que un encuentro...Cada vez sonaba mejor.

—Denki...—Le llamó en un tono casi cariñoso, le había tomado las mejillas y delineó sus pómulos con los dedos.

—¿Sí?...—Respondió él usando el mismo tono, le gustaba como le tocaba...Pero entonces dejó la caricia y lo cogió con fuerza de las mejillas.

— _Follame como si me odiaras, como si fuera la última vez que lo harás en tu vida, folla mi dolor fuera de mi y dejame sin aliento_ _ **hasta que no recuerde mi maldito nombre**_ —

—...—

Damas y caballeros.

El transbordador Denki: Ha despegado.

—…¡Sí señora!—El volvió a tirarse sobre ella con un beso, mucho más brusco y pasional que el primero pero ahora siendo correspondido por ambos que parecían en verdad besar como si fuera la última vez en su vidas. Denki se jalo a sí mismo un segundo para quitarse la camisa, ella aprovechó para hacer lo mismo con su propia quedando solo en sujetador y braga, mientras el tenia aun esos ya molestos pantalones.

—Fuera, eso, ¡Fuera, ya!—Demandó mientras le cogía del cinturón con una mano y él solo se volvía cada vez más loco de deseo al escucharla gritar y ordenar de semejante forma. Con sus manos comenzó a quitarse el cinturón pero entonces...Se le prendió la bombilla, chiste de electricidad, y se separó de ella que le vio como si hubiera pateado a un perrito—¿Que estas?...—Estaba por reclamar pero el tenia un plan, sin aviso se acercó al equipo estéreo de la chica y conectar su móvil, lo hizo tan rápido que sorprendió completamente cuando se giró de golpe con una sonrisa.

Un sonido comenzó a retumbar, era una guitarra seguida de una balada más fuerte que ella reconoció en segundos...Sus labios se doblaron en una sonrisa mientras se relamía con deseo _la conocía de maravilla._

— _You think, your life is done...They took everything away with their acts...So you drink enough to wash away the sin..._ —Ella no sabia si reir por cómo transformaba la letra para adaptarse a su situación actual...O sentirse más atraída por el sensual rubio cantándole una jodida canción de Rock, sin camisa y viéndole como si fuera el último bocado de su vida— _It's such a shitty way to say goodbye!..._ —Con una mano se retiró el cinturón y lo arrojó de lado, ya tenia el pantalón desabrochado y caminó hacia ella con total decisión en sus palabras y gestos— _You can take it out on me if you like..._ —

Ella se levantó de golpe, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama antes de saltarle encima abrazándolo por las caderas usando sus piernas mientras se sujetaba de su cuello con ambas manos.

— _Fuck away the pain!_ —Dijeron los dos antes de besarse profundamente, sus cuerpos ya completamente pegados y con solo unas prendas cubriendolos fueron hacia la pared que ella compartía con Ochako donde el uso esta como apoyo para tratar de acomodarse mejor, bueno era que ambos eran fisicamente fuertes pues pudo sujetarla bien mientras su pantalón caía y quedaba solo en boxers.

— _Erase it from my brain...Fake it like you love me..._ —Ella cantaba mientras Denki se encargaba de quitarle el sujetador, no le importaba el tamaño de su busto ¡Todo de ella le encantaba! Y lo demostró besando el derecho de forma lasciva mientras masajeaba el izquierdo haciendo a Jirou sentir más placer del que ella misma, con sus propios dedos, jamas se habia podido provocar— _Come on baby touch me..._ —Suspiraba de gusto mientras él continuaba devorando cuanta carne le quedaba al alcance.

— _Show me where it hurts...This dirty little curse..._ —Murmuró ante lo que ella, sin tapujo alguno acaricio su área intima con una mano, quizá la parte más incómoda de su cuerpo por semanas ante la falta de verdaderas atenciones. El solo atino a bajar una mano y con algo de brusquedad propicia de un novato deseoso comenzó a acariciarla, era una mezcla curiosa de placer y ligero dolor que lejos de disgustarse la hizo gemir de lo lindo, alzando el rostro completamente feliz de esos dedos atendiendola— _Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name..._ —Ella le tomo del rostro con ambas manos.

— _Fuck away my pain..._ —Le pidió en un tono que mezclaba la súplica y la orden, uno que él no podía resistir. La llevó a la cama entre candentes besos dejándola caer en esta antes de retirarle la braga, parte de ella quería morirse de la verguenza pues tenia a un chico, mas aun a Denki Kaminari, viéndola completamente desnuda...Pero otra parte quería que él estuviera en igualdad de condiciones.

— _You hate...The way the fooled around your back..._ —Si, ella lo odiaba, odiaba que aún podía escuchar los gemidos de sus amigas, la vibración de los golpes y el jadeo de sus voces...Pero eso tenía una solución y la tenía justo enfrente: Quitandose el boxer— _A slave...To your own power, but not with me, no strings attached..._ —Torció los labios al verla mirar fijamente su entrepierna, ella lo deseaba y él no la deseaba menos que el doble de lo que ella a él— _If you wanna use me and then leave me in the bed..._ —

— _I'm on the pill, go right ahead..._ —Los ojos del muchacho se ensancharon de gusto, sin mas se acomodo en el ángulo más propicio para lo venidero y no le importo preguntar si ella era virgen o no, si lo era se sentiria el cabron mas afortunado del mundo y si no se aseguraria de ser el mejor en la vida de la chica que parecía se sacaría sangre de tanto morderse los labios en anticipación.

Sus sexos se tocaban, él parecía buscar el ángulo apropiado y solo lo encontró la vio una última vez antes de que ella lo tomara de las mejillas.

— _Kaminari, fuck away the pain!_ —Y el así lo hizo, sin aviso la penetro de golpe, de forma brusca, ella hizo el rostro hacia atrás sintiendo ese dolor que tanto se clamaba surgía en tu primera vez...Pero no le molesto, con las manos apretó las sabanas fuertemente y aunque los primeros segundos Denki pensó que ella sufría...Se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario— _Fuck!_ —Se levantó con los ojos de una fiera, lo tomó del rostro y lo jalo para otro beso pues jamás en la vida se había sentido tan bien, no entendía como gente podía tener tanto miedo del sexo ¡Para ella estaba siendo grandioso!

Por su parte "Chargebolt" se había preocupado en la primera penetración de herirla, sin ánimos de autoelogiarse, pensó que sería doloroso para ella siendo él tan… "Grande" pero parecía disfrutar de ello, comenzó a moverse con fuerza ante las palabras de la chica, sus besos también le ayudaban a motivarse mucho más en esto, cada movimiento hacia la cama rechinar con tremenda fuerza dándole a Jirou un lascivo espectáculo sonoro que por fin podría aplacar los que le habian estado jodiendo la vida por semanas.

— _Maldición, ¡Jirou!_ —Sin aviso el cuerpo del chico liberó una ligera descarga eléctrica, ella sintió como esta le causo un retortijón más que placentero.

—¡¿Que _demonios_ fue eso?!—Preguntó ella de golpe, el chico se detuvo por igual, viendo con sorpresa pues no podía creer que en serio la había electrocutado.

—Yo...No pude controlarlo, fue una descarga pequeña, yo...—Balbuceo buscando una explicación para lo que pasó.

—...Hazlo de nuevo—Le indico antes de besarle de nueva cuenta, ese ligero shock le causó una onda de placer que jamas penso poder experimentar y de no ser porque él se detuvo en cuanto a las penetraciones fue que no llego al orgasmo allí mismo.

— _Mmm-h_ —Fue acallado por el brusco beso de la chica que ahora se le estaba montando, sin aviso lo puso de espaldas a la cama mientras ella estaba encima suyo viéndole con un deseo digno de película para adultos—Ji-Jirou...—

—Mmmh _Denki..._ —Susurro antes de girarse, aun con el dentro, causándole un ligero disgusto por la sensación pero todo eso se callo cuando ella le comenzó a "montar" a forma de "Cowgirl invertida" causando que sus bien trabajadas asentaderas se movieran de arriba hacia abajo constantemente, aplastando su miembro dejando al rubio con una sensación de placer tal que parecía el alma se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento—Nalgueame. —Dijo de la nada.

—¡¿Que?!—Eso debía de ser un sueño, seguro aquí era cuando despertaba.

—¡Que me nalguees maldición!—Le dijo con coraje, el no tardo más que un segundo en azotar una de sus asentaderas con la palma derecha causando que esta se enrojeciera y ella apretara los dientes de gusto antes de comenzar a mover sus cadera de forma mucho mas rapida y ahora sí que Kaminari iba a perder la razón, chispas comenzaron a surgir de su cuerpo y causaron esa agradable sensación eléctrica que los recorriera a ambos.

—Ji...Jirou...Vo...Voy a—Era obvio lo que iba a pasar, se irguió de la cintura hacia arriba para estirar las manos y apretar los pechos de la chica que se movía de forma menos masiva pero ahora más constante sobre su amante, ambos estaban retorciéndose de gusto y estaban al borde del explosivo orgasmo.

—De...Denki, Denki, Denki—Repetía su nombre, no se contuvo más y sin aviso termino soltando un gemido por lo alto, su vientre bajo sufrio varios espasmos mas que detectables para el rubio que no contuvo mucho su propio clímax dejando que todo su "contenido" terminará dentro de la chica que no evitó sentir un mini orgasmo ante la cálida sensación del esperma ajeno llenándola, maldito Kaminari se había corrido en exceso—Dios...—

—Demonios...—Aun sujetando el busto ajeno se hizo hacia atrás causando que cayeran sobre la cama, Jirou suspiro de gusto cuando el miembro contrario salió de ella dejando un desastre en sus sábanas pero eso le importaba un carajo en ese momento...Giró de medio lado para verlo, el muchacho jadeaba para recuperar el aliento y entonces la vio doblando el rostro en una sonrisa tan radiante como pocas veces se la veía.

—…¿Qué te parecería hacerlo de nuevo?—Murmuró la chica mientras le quitaba un rebelde mechón de cabello del rostro, pegado a su frente por el sudor que los cubría.

—Dame unos minutos...—Soltó una risa por lo bajo y ella no evitó reir con él antes de golpearle el hombro, sin fuerza pues no le quedaba para darle en serio.

—No, idiota...Bueno, también en un rato, pero primero debo recuperar la sensibilidad en las piernas "Dildo Eléctrico"—Se mofó de los shocks que le había dado—Pero hablo de...Ya sabes, reunirnos de vez en cuando y...—El chico parpadeó, ¿Acaso ella?...

—…¿Me estas ofreciendo que seamos amigos con beneficios?...¿Que tengamos sexo sin nada de por medio? ¿De usarme como tu mero objeto sexual?—Se sorprende de sus palabras, parecía que le había ofendido—…¡Porque eso suena grandioso!—Y entonces recordó con quien hablaba.

—Eres un idiota...—Bajo la mirada evitando que le viera sonreír ante sus palabras de aceptación a tal propuesta—Pero me alegro que aceptes...—Trato de mantener la indiferencia, pero claramente no le salió para nada pues el chico se enterneció de su acto de niña ruda.

 _Después de esa noche yo pensé que todo seria genial, es decir, Jirou quería tener sexo conmigo…¡Y demonios que era buena! Me hizo cosas que solo había visto en las porno que Mineta se compartía, cada dia habia algo diferente, algo interesante o simplemente salvaje._

 _Y en serio, no podia ser mas genial...O eso pensé…_

Denki se encontraba estudiando, si, aunque sonara casi imposible de que esto pasara así era...No por algo era el peor de la clase y tenía que mejorar eso, tenía un examen importante al día siguiente y de no aprobarlo tendría que tomar clases adicionales en las que seguramente Aizawa le atormentaria psicológicamente por varios días, nada podía distraerlo, nada ni nad-

—¿Que demonios?—Un mensaje le llegó al móvil, con fastidio se estiró para cogerlo viendo el remitente: Jirou...Tragó saliva, sabía lo que ella quería y el mensaje tenía anexa una fotografía pero sabía que de abrirla seguramente no se resistiría—No, no, no...Denki ¡Reprobaras!—Dejo el movil de lado.

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, desde que comenzaron con eso el iba al instante cuando ella le llamaba, en ocasiones dejó a sus amigos mal parados para ir con ella y una vez incluso se perdió una cita con una chica del grupo B. Esto le afectaba en la vida, le afectaba en la escuela, le afectaba en...Ya estaba viendo el mensaje.

—No afectará ver ¿O si?—

Se trató de convencer antes de abrir la fotografía, Jirou estaba en su recamara usando únicamente una camiseta de Denki con un estampado de "Avenged Sevenfold" dejando ver sus asentaderas en el espejo tras ella, _su trasero desnudo_ y solo estas palabras debajo como texto:

 _...Te espero…_

—…¡Mierda!—Se levantó de golpe, se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder contener su propia lujuria—Voy a reprobar, voy a reprobar, voy a—Solo estuvo frente a la puerta de su "Sexfriend" esta se abrio, la chica le tomo del cuello con sus Jacks y lo jalo dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

No podia creerlo ¡Habia dejado en serio plena noche de estudios para ir con ella!

Estrello la cabeza contra su escritorio múltiples veces, sabía que le había ido mal pero creía que, con un poco de amabilidad por parte de Aizawa podría pasar con el mínimo requerido...Quizá…

—Denki, viejo ¿Estas bien?—El rubio giró el rostro suavemente, Kirishima como siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus amigos, sobre todo de Katsuki, Denki y Hanta. Este solo puso una sonrisa cansada antes de por fin despegarse del escritorio.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy algo...Cansado—Murmuró sin querer dar muchos detalles al respecto, es decir ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a alguien lo que pasaba entre él y Jirou? Al principio seguro alguno noto como este parecía flotar de alegría, literalmente era lo mejor de la vida...Pero eso fue al principio…

 _...Flashback…_

Después de su primera noche llego el dia de su examen práctico, eso significaba que el futuro de sus carreras como héroes, muchos estaban nerviosos pues conociendo a su profesor de aula esto sería tremendamente difícil...Los dúos estaban discutiendo sobre las prácticas que habían tenido para estar listos, solo un dúo faltaba por llegar.

—¡Hey, Denki!—En cuanto el rubio entro por la puerta es que Mina salto para saludarlo, ellos eran muy buenos amigos pues compartían todo el dia en clases de reposición debido a sus pésimas notas.

—¿Que pasa Pinky?—Le devolvió el saludo, la chica se detuvo de golpe...Algo tenía de diferente el rubio.

—Uh…¿Te levantaste del lado correcto de la cama Denkichi?—Preguntó con curiosidad, comenzó a inspeccionar a este causando que se sorprendiera ¿Se dio cuenta acaso? ¿Qué poder sobrenatural era ese? Trago saliva y trato de pensar en cómo cambiar el tema.

—Si, de hecho si. Dormi super temprano así que me siento mega cargado de energía—Comenzó a reír de forma completamente nerviosa, maldición que era malo actuando.

—Mmmh...—No parecía comprarle el argumento, ¿No se suponía que Mina era tan tonta como el? Maldición, debía hacer o decir algo.

—¿Y que tal? ¿Estás lista para el examen?—Cambio de tema lo más rápido que pudo, la chica de piel rosada seria pareja con Bakugo por lo que era un hecho que pasaría a menos que este volara en pedazos a los civiles.

—Seguro, Bakugo y yo hemos super practicado, será muy fácil—Estiró las manos despreocupada de la situación.

—Pues Kyouka y yo—La chica se le quedo viendo con cierta curiosidad—¿Eh?...¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó mientras esta se le acercaba viendo con mucha más sospecha.

—¿Desde cuando le dices a Kyouka-chan por su nombre y no por su apellido?—Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, maldición, se le había ido el decirle a la chica por su primer nombre.

—Pues...Somos amigos desde hace mucho, ¿Porque no lo haríamos?—Encogió los hombros restándole importancia, el ya le decía a la chica insecto por su nombre.

—Solo digo, siempre los sentí más...Formales uno con el otro—Soltó una risilla por lo bajo—¿O es que este trabajo en equipo los ha vuelto más unidos?—Le dio ligeros piquetes con una mano en el costado.

—Ya quisiera el idiota cerebro de voltio—La mujercita mencionada hizo acto de presencia, entró con su típico rostro sereno de que no la calentaba ni el sol a pesar de que aun teniendo sus marcadas ojeras se notaba mucho, mucho más relajada de lo usual.

—¡Oye, el insulto era innecesario!—Se quejó viendo hacia ella con cierto reproche.

—No, no era necesario pero supuse que sería un buen toque—Contestó con mordacidad, regalando su socarrona sonrisa de burla.

—Eres una—Alzo una mano antes de detenerse, ¿A qué iba todo eso?...Claro, ella estaba pretendiendo que nada pasó entre ambos ¡Menudo tonto! Solo hizo la cara de lado—No importa, te perdono porque me ayudaras a pasar el examen de hoy—No dijo más.

—Típico—Bufó la chica antes de dirigirse a su sitio, Aizawa no tardaría en llegar.

Los grupos sociales se separaron como era usual pero el de las chicas no tardó mucho en notar el cambio de actitud de la Kyouka que parecía estar mucho más receptiva con sus compañeras que de costumbre.

—¿Ha pasado algo Kyouka? En las últimas semanas te he notado algo decaída, pero hoy...—La siempre preocupada voz de Momo hizo a la aludida soltar una risa por lo bajo, era irónico que una de las principales culpables de su malestar en las últimas semanas fuera la que se preocupara ahora de si estaba bien o no.

—¡Te ves radiante!—Fue el turno de Ochako, para aumentar la dulce, dulce ironía del momento. La chica de Quirk auditivo solo alzo sus manos abrazando a ambas por encima de los hombros, su relajada sonrisa no se la quitaba nada en el mundo de seguro.

—¿Saben? Había estado demasiado... _Estresada_ —Comenzó a relatar, obviamente no les daría detalles más allá de lo necesario—Pero, por fin hoy terminaremos con este ridículo examen y podré relajarme así que...Anoche dormí de _maravilla_ como si no hubiera un solo _ruido_ en el mundo—Esto era claramente un dardo a sus compañeras que se sobresaltaron ¿Acaso ella sabía?

—Pu...Pues—Carraspeo la vicepresidenta de la clase tratando de mantener la compostura lo más posible—Me alegro que así sea, que puedas...Descansar—Murmuró ligeramente apenada, no queria hacer demasiado obvia su incomodidad.

—Sin duda, algo me dice que en adelante podré descansar en total _silencio_ —Eso ya era descaradamente a la cara, ella sabía y ellas sabían que sabía lo que sabia.

Del lado de los chicos la conversación era mucho más amena, no era de genios saber que los hombres eran mucho más simples a la hora de conversar por lo que las tonterías fluían pero también el buen ambiente entre ellos.

—Entonces...—Murmuró Denki al tiempo que jalaba a su buen amigo Eijiro quien parecía ocultar muy bien cierto secreto—Mina y tu...—Movió sus cejas sugestivamente causando que el contrario se congeló al instante.

—¡¿Como?!—Bajo la voz al instante—¿Cómo es que?...—Una risilla ajena solo le hizo apenarse todavía mas.

—Así que es cierto…Tengo mis medios—Jirou le había dicho de forma extremadamente severa que no admitiera que ella podía escuchar todo lo que sucedia alli, seria malo para ella, por lo que no revelará sus fuentes—Perro—Le empujo amistosamente.

—Si, bueno...Es una larga historia—Admitió algo apenado antes de sonreír como siempre solía hacer.

—¿Una donde le muestras la dureza de Red Riot?—Se carcajeo por lo bajo ante el sonrojo del contrario.

—¡Viejo!—Le reclamo dandole un fuerte empujón que solo no lo sacó de balance por estar pegado a un escritorio que le sirvió de sustento.

—¡Solo decia!—Se carcajeo antes de recibir un mensaje en su móvil, sin más termino sacando este viendo el remitente… "Jirou"—Dame un minuto—Murmuró antes de alejarse solo un poco, abrió el mensaje y casi se le salen los ojos pues era una foto de la chica, estaba usando sus boxers amarillos, _únicamente_ sus boxers amarillos y el mensaje leía "Los olvidaste anoche" por lo que solo maldijo por lo bajo antes de responderle—" _Espero me los devueltas"_ —Mando el mensaje y escucho como la chica lo recibió, parecia leerlo pero posteriormente lo ignoraba totalmente como si no fuera algo relevante.

Dejo unos minutos de espera antes de contestar dicho mensaje, era muy buena ocultando las apariencias sin duda alguna…

" _Los tengo puestos…_ _ **Quitamelos"**_

Parpadeo suavemente...Luego la vio, luego el mensaje, luego a ella de nuevo y al mensaje una vez más.

—¿Estas bien viejo?—Mineta pregunto acercándose al rubio que tenía cara de haber descubierto el porqué de la existencia.

—…¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo tan increíble que te hace preguntarte "Merezco esto"?—Era sin duda una cuestión profunda y filosófica, demasiado para Kaminari.

—Pues ya que lo mencionas—Le cortó de golpe con una palmada a la cabeza.

—Ignorame, no dije nada—Y entonces entró el sensei.

Era el momento del examen práctico, posiblemente la parte más difícil de dicha prueba. Solo de entrar Aizawa alzó una mano que sujetaba el ya muy conocido control remoto que dejará sus trajes salir del compartimiento aun costado, era momento de vestirse de héroes.

—Los espero en el área de entrenamiento...14—Todos tragaron saliva, ese lugar era solo para los de grados superiores y hasta donde recordaba solo los de tercer año podian entrenar allí, esto se pondría muy feo.

 _ **15 minutos después.**_

El problema no fue dar con el área en cuestión, sino salir del shock que les quedó pues tras pasar por las enormes puertas de metal se podían ver todo tipo de escenarios prefabricados para salvamentos: Trenes, aviones, centros comerciales y muchas cosas más.

—Muy bien...Los equipos ya se conocen, debieron de prepararse para toda clase de salvamento posible. Como último consejo les dejare lo siguiente: Priorizar a los civiles, manténganse en calma, recuerden que ejercicio o no, en este examen no vamos a detener la prueba hasta que el tiempo se acabe y que los riesgos son muy reales, incluso bajo la protección de la escuela—Sin más se acarició la cabeza suavemente con una mano, esperaba muchas quejas de esto pero ninguna llegó, ni siquiera de Bakugo—Parece que están madurando...Ser héroe implica estar listo para todo, todo el tiempo, no pueden ir por allí escogiendo a dónde o cuándo serán llamados—Una lección de realidad siempre era buena para los héroes en desarrollo.

Entonces repartió la misión para cada equipo, claro estaba que solo les indicó que entraran a capsulas de transporte que los llevarían a su respectivo ejercicio aumentando aún más el suspenso.

—¿Estas listo Chargebolt?—Preguntó la joven Earphone Jack mientras ajustaba los guantes de su traje.

—Nací listo—Respondió mientras él por su parte se ajustaba los lentes del traje.

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambos, aún estaban en proceso de transporte aparentemente pues la cápsula se seguía moviendo.

—...Anoche me toque pensando en ti—Y entonces el chico giró el rostro hacia ella.

—¡¿Este te parece el mejor momento para esto?!—Preguntó de golpe mientras le veía colorandose hasta las orejas—¡¿Y si nos escuchan?!—Ella solo le vio de reojo con una media sonrisa, tenía uno de sus Jacks clavado a la pared por lo que seguramente estaba anulando todo el sonido del lugar.

—Solo se daran cuenta si te sigues retorciendo así, no parece que tengan micrófonos o cámaras aquí dentro—Se encogió de hombros con desinterés antes de verlo a los ojos.

—Aun así—Se quejo haciendo un ligero puchero—¿No podemos concentrarnos en esta clase primero?—Si alguna vez pensaron que Denki Kaminari priorizaria la escuela sobre el sexo…¡Felicidades! Se ganaron un premio.

—Seguro—Se estiró un poco, lista para la batalla.

—...Pero, ¿Si lo hiciste?—Ella no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Si, solo un poco...No es que me hayas dejado muchas ganas de sexo después de anoche—Se mordió el labio suavemente, sin dudarlo estuvieron "apagando" esas ganas que la carcomía, aunque irónicamente ahora lo deseaba aún más.

—Bueno, en mi caso me dejaste seco pero...Yo estoy listo para otro round—Comentó encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto despreocupado mientras intentaba darle un toque "sensual" a sus palabras.

—Te diré que...Si pasamos con la mejor nota...—Con la mirada le indicó la entrepierna, el chico tardó un segundo en procesarlo antes de que se le iluminara la cara.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?!—Ella solo alzó una mano en su dirección.

—No me forzaras a ir mas rapido, no me haras "tragar" y ni se te ocurra pedirlo de nuevo—Advirtió rápidamente, el muchacho solo asintio repetidas veces pero la sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie del rostro.

—Tenemos un trato—Entonces la puerta se abrió y a través de una bocina se dejó escuchar la voz de su profesor.

—Denki Kaminari, Kyouka Jirou. Su misión es detener un tren fuera de control, abordo hay villanos que deberán neutralizar, salvar a los rehenes y evitar que el tren se descarrile en 25 minutos que se estrellara contra la central matando tanto a los que estén abordo de su tren como del contiguo. **¡Comiencen!** —Entonces un sonido de alarma sonó indicando que comenzaba la acción, el tren comenzó a moverse mientras la cápsula que los trajo se separaba del tren y simplemente se alejaba.

Por suerte para el dúo la chica ya había previsto un escenario como ese, en parte esperando que Aizawa pecara de cliché, por lo que ya tenían un buen plan de acción para la situación. Jirou hizo un rápido escaneo sónico del lugar, su jack izquierdo a una de las paredes mientras el derecho a los audífonos del chico.

—Tenemos 12 objetivos, 26 civiles—No le costaba mucho identificar unos de los otros pues si bien los civiles eran solo maniquis se les había incorporado sensores y pequeños sistemas que simulan a una persona normal, en este caso su latido del corazón facilitando a Jirou el rastrearlos—Los objetivos son robots, no puedo sentir rasgos humanos en ellos por lo que debemos esperar que nos detecten fácilmente—Vaya que era lista, el muchacho asintió suavemente pues ya estaban preparados para ese escenario.

—¿Plan Delta?—Pregunto a lo que ella solo atino a sonreír de forma ligera.

—Plan Delta—No lo admitiría, pero le gusto que recordara su plan de trabajo.

El plan había resultado casi a la perfección, con una onda sónica Jirou logró atraer la atención de varios de los enemigos que solo se vieron separados cuando el grupo principal fue atacado por una poderosa descarga eléctrica de Denki tras ambos haber salido del tren y subido al tejado, aprovechando así el factor sorpresa.

—¡Encargate de parar esto, yo iré por los otros tres!—Gritó el rubio, la chica asintió suavemente pero no sin antes jalarlo de la manga.

—¡No hagas nada estúpido!—Le advirtió mientras se dirigía hacia la parte delantera del tren, debía apresurarse pues solo les quedaban doce minutos para detener el transporte. Ella no tardó mucho en adentrarse a la cabina del conductor buscando la manera de detener el tren, como si fuera poco le habían puesto un modelo antiguo por lo que no tendría un paro de emergencia a la mano, no visible al menos—Maldición—Se quejó buscando que hacer para detener el tren.

—¡Maldición!—Ahora Denki luchaba no con uno sino con tres robots de combate que no paraban de disparar, no estaba seguro si esas balas de energía dolerían o no pero...Mejor no averiguar. Se trataba de mover lo más rápido posible y de evitar cuanto ataque se lanzaba en su contra, entonces rodó viéndose ahora con un enemigo delante y dos por los costados, ahora que Jirou estaba lejos es que podía liberar todo su poder por lo que no tardó en sonreír—¡Con todo! ¡550, 000 Voltios!—Comenzó a rodearse de energía que salió disparada en varias direcciones, principalmente hacia los robots que terminaron atrapados por las fuertes descargas antes de terminar explotando en miles de pedazos—¡Jah!—Iba a celebrar pero entonces el tren comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza—¡¿Qué demonios?!—Cayó de culo y se sujeto de donde pudo.

—¡Chargebolt, el tren está fuera de control e inhabilitaron el sistema de frenado!—La chica grito por una de las ventanas de la parte frontal del tren, el chico gruño con fuerza pues ya se veía la estación base a la distancia, tenían a lo sumo 6 minutos.

—¡¿Qué haremos?!—Pregunto pues si alguien tenía un plan para eso era ella. Jirou giró el rostro, quedaba muy poco tiempo y ninguno de sus Quirks tenía la capacidad de frenar el tren por si solo, debía de pensar, debía de pensar ¡Debía de pensar!

—¡No lo se!—Grito de golpe, no podía pensar en ninguna forma lógica, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto pero no encontraba solución.

—¡Calma!—Ella le le vio, a pesar de la distancia podía sentir esos ojos dorados viendo los propios casi a centímetros—¡Tu eres lista, eres la chica más lista que conozco! ¡Tu puedes solucionar esto!—No evito sonreír...Ese idiota.

—Eres un...—Se giró de nuevo hacia la cabina del conductor, tenía que pensar ¿Como?... ¿Como?...Abrió los ojos: ¡Lo tenía!—¡Ya se!—Asomo la cabeza de nueva cuenta—¡Separare la parte frontal!—Grito de golpe, el muchacho asintió.

—¡Claro!—Luego lo analizo por más de dos segundos—…¡Pero aun así se estrellara contra la estación!—No necesitaba ser un genio para ese pequeño detallito.

—¡Lo se!...¡Yo me estrellare!—Ante sus palabras se sorprendió pues la chica no tardó mucho en acercarse a la unión de la parte frontal del tren con los otros vagones y liberó el seguro auxiliar de un fuerte tirón.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No, Jirou!—Sentía el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido, nada novedoso tras usar mas de 300.000 voltios en un ataque pero eso le importó poco pues terminó lanzando fuertes impulsos eléctricos piernas dándole mayor capacidad de salto causando que cayera en el borde del tren en movimiento que se alejaba del resto de los vagones.

—¡¿Que estas haciendo?!—Pregunto Jirou corriendo hacia él, pero solo lo tuvo al alcance el la jalo con fuerza de la camisa, se veía enojado.

—¡No te dejaré salir herida, primero muerto!—Haciendo gala de todo lo que llamaba fuerza termino lanzandola de regreso a los vagones sorprendiendo a Kyouka pues el lanzamiento había sido de casi 17 metros y alcanzó a caer en las barandillas del vagón secundario del tren que iba desacelerando.

—¡No, Denki!—Se giró y entonces vio como el héroe eléctrico caminaba a la cabina y comenzaba a juntar electricidad listo para hacer volar el vagón entero y prevenir la explosión.

— **¡Tiempo!** —Entonces el tren se detuvo y justo a tiempo pues el rubio estaba por descargar su máximo choque eléctrico causando que lo único que chocara fuera su cara contra el vidrio frontal del tren—Equipo: Chargebolt y Earphone Jack **¡Aprobado!** —

—...Olvide que esto era un examen—El rubio murmuró con el rostro aun estrellado contra el vidrio del tren falso, se había dejado llevar.

—Ese idiota...—Ahora fue el turno de Jirou de suspirar pesadamente, ¿Como podía ser tan temerario?...¿Acaso recordó que era un examen y quiso verse bien de último momento? No, no era tan inteligente.

El camino de regreso hasta donde los demás alumnos estaban llegando fue largo e incomodo, ninguno se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra pues ella seguía en el debate interno de si Denki se había de hecho interesado en salvarla, olvidando que era un estúpido examen, o si solo lo hizo por lucir bien. El por su parte se sentía confundido del porqué hizo lo que hizo...Es decir, arriesgo su trasero por una compañera, eso era normal, ¿Pero estar dispuesto a volarse en pedazos por salvarla? ¡Eso era otro nivel!

—¿Que tal están tus piernas?—Preguntó ella de la nada, el correr con el impulso eléctrico siempre le dejaba atrofiados los músculos. El rubio parpadeó cayendo en cuenta de la pregunta.

—Eh, estoy bien...Solo las siento algo entumecidas—En realidad le estaba costando dar pasos pues se había excedido en el voltaje, pero no se lo admitiría después de casi matarse para evitar que ella se matara.

—Eres un idiota—Fue lo único que le dijo, el no se ofendió en lo mínimo sino que por el contrario terminó sonriendo suavemente.

—Si, lo soy—Contesto unicamente, ella por igual puso una sonrisa.

—Un enorme idiota. —

—Ya te estas pasando—

—Besame—El solo se giró hacia ella y sin darle tiempo de responder le planto un beso en los labios, no fue tan pasional como los de la noche anterior pero sin duda fue extremadamente agradable para el chico.

—¿Y eso porque?...—Pregunto sorprendido, pero claramente nada disgustado.

—Eres mi héroe (Boku no hero)...Lo mereces ¿No?...—

—Tu te querias sacrificar por mí así que...—Sin mas se apegó a ella besandola de nueva cuenta, después todo... _Ella también era su heroína…_

Por suerte nadie los descubrio besándose, al llegar con el resto se sorprendieron gratamente de saber que ante el "Doble sacrificio" de su parte ganaron un punto extra que justificó el no encontrar cómo frenar exitosamente el tren sin matarse en el proceso, dándoles la nota máxima disponible dejandoles empatados con otros tres equipos con notas perfectas. Aun así cabe mencionar que su desempeño fue algo brillante considerando que no tenían a un "Super genio" como en los otros equipos...Y tras un día tan largo, solo quedaba celebrar ¿No?

—¿Estás segura de esto?...—Ahora Denki descansaba en la cama de Jirou, la chica le había invitado tras haber pasado por la enfermería tras el día de examen y al darse Denki de alta, aunque con el consejo de Recovery Girl de no esforzarse de mas debido a la debilidad de sus piernas la chica tendría que… _Pagar su sacrificio_ de una forma que ya había prometido.

—Tu te arrojaste a un maldito tren en movimiento por mi y me salvaste de estrellarme, creo que mereces esto—Murmuró mientras le quitaba la camisa de un tirón, era una salvaje en ocasiones...Y eso le encantaba. Ahora se agacho mientras se sentaba sobre la pelvis del muchacho para besarlo en los labios de forma ridículamente lenta, pareciendo que se deleitaba con cada minimo pero exquisito roce entre sus labios y los del chico.

—Yo...—Iba a decir algo pero ella lo callo de otro beso.

—Hablas demasiado...—Le tapo los labios con un dedo mientras comenzaba a bajar, primero por su cuello dejándole tibios besos que bajaron por su clavícula y se terminaron encontrando con su torso tan bien marcado—Mmmh...Nunca note lo fuerte que eres...—Ese comentario lo hizo enrojecer, si bien tenía bien trabajado no era comparable con otros de su clase.

—Si me pones junto a Bakugo o Midoriya, creo que me quedo gordo—Se burló de sí mismo, pero Jirou solo suspiro antes de besarle el costado del pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

—Yo creo que estas perfecto...—Ese halago si que lo hizo enrojecer.

—¡No digas eso!—Se quejó al tiempo que hacía un leve puchero, la muchacha solo atino a subir y tomarlo del mentón.

—Mirame, estúpido, si yo te digo que eres perfecto es porque eres perfecto—Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y carraspeo buscando ocultar su propio sonrojo—Es decir...Eres guapo, se feliz con eso—Y entonces metió su rostro en el cuello ajeno para comenzar a atacar este con besos y una que otra mordida juguetona.

—Esp... _Ah..._ Jirou... _Mmm-h_ —Trato de contener leves gemidos de gusto pero jamás le había besado el cuello, no entendía porque se sentía tan endeble en sus manos.

—Anoche...—Le susurro al oído de forma leve, un tono sumamente erótico que le recordaba la noche anterior— _Me hiciste gritar como nunca en la vida, me hiciste sentir pequeña, sumisa como nadie jamas...Me gusto..._ —Le mordio el lobulo, con algo de fuerza pero esto lejos de molestarle parecía le había gustado— _Ahora es mi turno de montarte y hacerte sentir sumiso e indefenso..._ —Denki trago saliva.

—Vale...—No le pondría contra, ¿Como podría? Estaba atado a ella, a sus palabras y acciones cuando le dirigía esas miradas y le hablaba con _ese_ tono— _Soy tuyo..._ —

— _Solo mio..._ —Lo tomó de una mejilla con la mano antes de besarlo de nueva cuenta, no necesitaba quitarse el pantalón para saber que ese bulto que sentía no era el boxer contrario mal acomodado. Sin mas la chica se desabrocho este lentamente y se levantó en la cama bajando el pantalón oscuro dejando ver...Boxers amarillos.

—Te quedan mucho mejor que a mi...—Murmuró viendo como se apretaban justo donde deberían, el alzo las mano para tocarle las asentaderas pero ella no se lo permitió alejándose ligeramente.

—Denki, una pregunta de matematicas...—¿Porque debía sacar ese tema ahora?—¿Cuanto es seis mas nueve?...—Preguntó mientras se mordía el labio, el chico se quedó pensando por un segundo.

—¿Quince?—No estaba seguro de que tenía que ver eso pero lo entendió cuando ella se le acomodo encima dejándole la entrepierna a la altura del rostro mientras ella quedaba en la misma situación con el.

—No, idiota... _Sesenta y nueve..._ —

— _...Oh Dios...—_


	3. Chapter 3

Otro increible dia en el paraíso.

Había pasado su examen con una de las mejores notas de la clase, para envidia de Mineta que había fallado por culpa de su mala comunicación con su compañero Oujiro, ahora debería aplicar clases de verano mientras él estaba completamente libre por esa nota extra por sacrificio.

—¡Denkichi!—Mina le saltó a la espalda como siempre, en un amistoso abrazo mientras el rubio seguía preparando sus cosas pues tenían un viaje a la playa ese dia.

—¡Bichita!—Le devolvió el saludo, sonriendo para la cámara pues la chica no tardó en alzar su móvil en señal de tomarse una foto con el rubio, tras esto ella vio la foto y le dio un ligero empujón.

—¿Listo para la playa?—La jalo la camisa suavemente dejando ver su vientre bajo que seguro había estado trabajando en el gimnasio para ese dia.

—Tu lo sabes, cuando uno es tan guapo—Se puso la mano derecha en el mentón a forma de galantería, cosa que solo le saco una risa a su mejor amiga.

—Bueno, no eres _tan_ feo, quiza puedas conseguirte un amor de verano—El aludido no evitó sentirse ofendido ante sus palabras.

—Perdoname por no ser pelirrojo—Ahora fue su turno de mofarse de la chica que solo en contadas ocasiones veía callarse así, se sonrojo incluso sobre su piel de la misma tonalidad sacando una ligera risa a su mejor amigo.

—No se de que hablas Denki—No le llamó por su apodo: Tocó una fibra sensible.

—¿De veras?...—Murmuró en un tono malicioso antes de acercarse a la puerta de su recámara, cerrando, antes de girarse a ella—Porque el otro dia pase por el cuarto de Kirishima y...—

—¡¿Que?!—Grito sorprendida, no necesitaba escuchar la frase completa para saber a qué se refería—Tu...Tu...Eres un...—No sabia que decirle, quería enojarse pero a la vez sentía bastante vergüenza.

—Hey, hey, calma tu coraje que no te estoy reclamando ni nada—Soltó una risilla—Solo digo que me ofende, ¿Sabes? Soy tu mejor amigo y esperaba que me dijeras que estabas poniéndola con mi otro mejor amigo—Le dio un ligero piquete al costado del hombro, Ashido solo se puso más roja.

—Escucha, Eijiro y yo...—

—No quiero los detalles morbosos—Aclaró negando con las manos ganándose un golpe en el hombro—¡Oh, ya, que era juego!—Y ahora se carcajeo por la violenta reacción contraria.

—Somos...Íntimos—Se maldijo por la mala elección de palabras.

—Me di cuenta—Y allí estaba el chiste obligatorio.

—¡No así!—Le golpeó de nuevo—Bueno, si, pero no, digo...Somos novios ¿Vale? Solo...Solo no se lo decimos a nadie—Todo era lindo y tierno hasta eso último.

—¿Uh? ¿Y porqué no?—Ahora la curiosidad le picaba al rubio y eso era peor que una picazón en el culo.

—...El merece algo mejor, ¿Vale?—Ahora la curiosidad se había ido y fue reemplazada por bastante coraje.

—Mina, tienes 35.2 segundos para explicarme esto y ya estoy contando—Si era lo que pensaba iba a hacer bronca y de las mayúsculas.

—Escucha, tu sabes la reputación que tengo en la escuela—Y era justo lo que pensaba—Si se enteran que salimos juntos seguro diran cosas a sus espaldas, quizá no en nuestro grupo pero...No quiero que hagan nada en contra de Eijiro, le pedí que lo mantuviéramos en secreto con la excusa de que podrían considerar impropio el que seamos equipo en un futuro al ser pareja...—Le brotó una chispa de la mano derecha.

—Okay...Okay—Repitió tomando aire de forma pesada antes de caminar hacia su amiga, eran esos los momentos donde los BFFs se apoyaban como nadie...Le pegó en la frente con dos dedos antes de tomarla por los hombros con brusquedad—¡¿Es una maldita broma?!—Ashido parpadeó con sorpresa ante sus palabras—¡Eres la increíble Mina Ashido! Eres una maldita heroína, enfrentas villanos, sobrevives a ataques terroristas, ¡Has vivido más traumas que muchos héroes en su carrera entera! ¡¿Y me dices que te importa lo que una bola de idiotas digan sobre ti porque eres más guapa que cualquier mujer que jamás tendrán?!—Soltó un resoplido nasal seguido de una risa claramente sarcástica.

—Denki...—

—Y si conozco a Kirishima, como se que lo conozco, a él le importara una mierda que digan cosas sobre ti...No, espera—Corrigió pensando bien eso—Mas bien: Le importará muchísimo y será el primero en salir a defenderte porque creeme, el puede ser tan tonto como yo pero da por hecho que si te quiere, te quiere con el alma—La de piel rosada se cubrió la boca con las manos evitando llorar lo mas posible, pero se notaba fallaba en el intento—Así que deja de ser una llorona, que no eres asi, mueve el culo con Kirishima, dile que lo amas y diganle a todos hoy en la noche que son una feliz pareja ¡Porque si no lo dices tu, lo diré yo!—Advirtió con más severidad de la que ella jamás le recordara.

Su amistad con Denki era conocida por todos, ambos eran los cabezas huecas del grupo pero sin duda de los más nobles y tanto pasar juntos en clases extras para poder pasar materias les ayudó a conocerse y volverse casi como hermanos pero en ese tiempo lo usual eran los chistes, bromas y momentos de apoyo pero jamás algo tan serio como esto. Mina se limpió las lágrimas apenas salidas de sus ojos con las manos.

—Tienes razón…¡Qué diablos les importa mi vida!—El de ojos dorados asintió, ahora por fin sonreía de nuevo—Gracias Denkichi...—Sin aviso se le tiró en un abrazo, eso era más común en ellos.

—Por nada Bichita, para eso estamos los amigos—Le palmeo la cabeza suavemente. Ni el sabia de donde le salieron las bolas para semejante discurso pero...Funciono, asi que no había problema.

—No se de donde fue que sacaste este lado serio, pero no esta mal—Murmuró ella mientras se separaba del abrazo, tratando de resaltar ese cambio del rubio que resultó ser para mucho mejor—Así quizá consigas novia—Frunció los labios en un puchero.

—No me hables de parejas si ocultas a la tuya—Se mofo picando su frente de forma burlona.

—Solo digo, amargado—Le empujo con la cadera—Nos vamos en una hora y media, eso venia a decirte antes que nos pusieramos emocionales—Comenzó a abanicar su rostro para evitar llorar más que antes.

—Gracias, estaré listo para entonces—Comentó antes de abrazarla por sobre el hombro y dejarle un beso en la cabeza—Ahora largo, me quiero duchar antes de irnos—Le empujó de forma leve hacia la puerta.

—Lávate bien—Se burló mientras salía por la misma y parecía podría tener algo de silencio...Hasta que un pie detuvo el que se cerrara su puerta.

— _Hey..._ —Solo de escuchar esa voz se giró como un resorte, Jiro estaba en su recamara de la nada.

—¡Ji-Jiro!—Dijo con sorpresa, incluso llamándola por su apellido de nuevo.

—Si, yo—Camino hacia el lentamente, Denki tardó un segundo en procesarlo pero ahora veía que la chica vestía un blusón de color magenta que le llegaba a medio muslo, no tenía zapatos sino un par de sandalias de playa, lentes oscuros y un sombrero para la misma playa.

—Te ves...—Murmuró un tanto embelesado pues sin duda se veia increible—Tan radiante que esos lentes los necesito yo—La rockera solo alzo una ceja con una media sonrisa en labios por ese flirteo barato.

—¿Te gusta?...—Preguntó con calma, este solo asintió acercándose pero ella le detuvo por las muñecas antes que le tocara— _¿Te gusta mucho?..._ —

— _Denki, amigo_ —En su hombro derecho aparece Midoriya vestido de ángel— _Recuerda que debes prepararte para el viaje, además que no puedes hacer lo que ella te diga cuando te diga por sexo_ —Le recrimino su lado bueno buscando llevarle por el camino justo.

— _Al carajo con él_ —En su otro hombro aparece ahora Bakugo, disfrazado de demonio picandole una mejilla con su tridente— _¡Duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento maldito cobarde!_ —Y con ese argumento el mal ganó.

—Me encanta...—Contestó sin tapujo alguno, la chica negó ligeramente antes de desatar el listón que sostenía el blusón y este cayó al suelo dejándola solo en un bastante sensual traje de baño morado, algo impropio de la generalmente sería Jiro Kyouka pero que, en base a su recientemente activa vida sexual, había decidido a verse un poco más… _Atrevida._

— _¿Que tal ahora?..._ —Al igual que ese bluson: La quijada de Denki se fue al suelo—Compre esto para la playa, pero me da tanta vergüenza usarlo ¿Sabes?...No lo lleno aquí...—Aprovechando que aún le sujetaba una mano guió está a su nalga derecha antes de hacerlo apretar la misma con la palma—Tan, tan vacío mi pobre traje de baño...—Eso ya era demasiado para su pobre mente débil ante la chica.

—No lo siento tan vacío...—Murmuró antes de apretar con mucha mayor firmeza que antes, dejándose llevar ligeramente por la situación antes de empujarla contra la puerta para dejarla atrapada entre esta y su cuerpo, su otra mano subió acariciando su cuello pálido lentamente con el pulgar.

—Mmmh tan serio...Es raro verte así de...Dominante—Le murmuró todo menos disgustada por su actitud.

—En ocasiones necesitas que me ponga asi...—Le respondio acercandose a sus labios, usualmente ella rechazaba sus besos hasta que él encontraba un buen ángulo para esto pero ahora su mano le impedía girar la mirada en otra dirección por lo que el beso fue inevitable así como implacable pues la lengua del rubio no tardó en encontrarse con la de la chica, cada roce era delicioso, _eléctrico_ incluso.

Se separó de ella ligeramente antes de murmurar algo parecido a " _Manos a la pared"_ y ella no tardó en morderse el labio asintiendo antes de girarse lentamente para quedar de espaldas al rubio que se encanto con la vista otorgada, se le puso por detrás dejando que su pelvis se frotara con la retaguardia de la chica mientra sus manos la tomaban por las caderas mientras sus labios le atacaban los hombros con lentos besos.

— _Fuck me..._ —Murmuró la joven mientras le tomaba una mano y la obligaba a subir hacia su pecho derecho, aun cubierto por el top del bikini.

— _Sí..._ —Murmuró mientras le bajaba la parte baja del bikini, dejando su intimidad ya estimulada a la vista y estaba solo por "desenfundar" su propia intimidad cuando alguien tocó a la puerta causando un bufido en ambos.

—Puedes atender si—No termino de decir cuando lo sintió: Él había entrado en ella arrancándole un gemido que se contuvo en la palma del Kaminari quien le cubría para evitar sonido, dio dos pasos hacia la entrada, con ella aun sujeta y siento penetrada por él antes de abrir solo levemente, el pestillo evitaria que se viera hacia adentro o se abriera la puerta sin que el la destrabara primero.

—¿Si?—Pregunto en el tono más calmado que pudo, del otro lado de la puerta el joven Izuku Midoriya estaba esperando que le abrieran pero al notar solo un pequeño espacio intentó buscar con la mirada al dueño de la recamara.

—¿Kaminari-san? ¿Estas ocupado?—No quería molestar al rubio si lo estaba.

—No, para nada. Iba a ducharme, por eso no abro la puerta—Soltó una leve risa típica en él mientras comenzaba a mover su pelvis con fuerza pero a ritmo lento causando que Jiro gruñera de placer, siendo todo sonido aun contenido por la mano del muchacho que ya era mordida por ella para contener su propio placer.

—" _Idiota, nos van a descubrir...Debo detenerlo antes que…"_ —La chica intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse concentrada pero la deliciosa sensación de ser penetrada le estaba derritiendo todo el autocontrol, comenzó a respirar más agitadamente mientras la mano ajena era lo único que contenía sus gemidos de inundar el pasillo—" _Esto es tan morboso…_ _ **¡Me encanta!"**_ —Cerró sus ojos con total gusto, dejándose llevar.

—Lamento haberte molestado Kaminari-san, solo quería informarte que el autobús se retrasara una hora mas asi que nos iremos hasta las 11—Muy buena informacion, le daba al rubio mucho más tiempo para divertirse con la chica a quien estaba embistiendo como toro en brama.

—¡Jah! Y yo que estaba tan apurado—Su tono jovial se dejó escuchar mientras sus, hasta ese momento, rápidas embestidas comenzaban a ir mucho más lento pero buscando estimular lo más profundo de su amante que apego la espalda a su tórax buscando sus labios para un beso—Me tomaré mi tiempo entonces, gracias por el aviso Midoriya—Y entonces le cerró la puerta prácticamente de un azote.

—Por…¿Nada?—Murmuró extrañado por la actitud del rubio y más extrañado aún cuando comenzó a escuchar leves "golpecitos" en esa puerta haciéndolo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y sin más alejarse del pasillo rápidamente pues parecía comprender el porqué no le había abierto anteriormente.

—Dios, eres un idiota—Kyouka por fin podía hablar con comodidad pero lejos de demostrar más su coraje se colocó en una posición más cómoda para que el rubio siguiera dandole y no precisamente consejos.

—Hablas mucho para alguien que se retorcia de gusto por mi "idiotez"—Se burlaba ahora el chico que comenzaba a empujar con mayor fuerza que antes, ya sin tener que pretender nada es que podía concentrarse de lleno en hacerla explotar de placer.

—Si no lo hicieras tan bien te golpearia—Liberó un suspiro de placer mientras estiraba una mano hacia atrás para tomarlo de la nuca, quería jalar su cabello y besarlo hasta que le sangraran los oídos.

—Al menos soy bueno en algo...—Le murmuró acercando su rostro al de la chica, la ventaja de que ella fuese baja de estatura comparada con el era sin duda tener la capacidad de besarse incluso cuando lo hacen por detras.

—Mmh pues no solo en follar ¿Sabes?—Entonces le jalo del cabello para besarlo, uno de sus típicos besos violentos y bruscos que solo de milagro no le cortaban un labio. Lenguas se mezclaron en segundos y le importo poco a la chica que saliva escurriera de entre ellos— _También besas de maravilla..._ —Le halago a sabiendas que esas contadas ocasiones en las que decía algo bueno del muchacho lo motivaban a hacerlo aún más fuerte y rápido.

—Entonces... _Déjame besarte mucho más..._ —Y volvió a asaltar sus labios, deseoso de todo lo que ella pudiera darle…

 _Fin del flashback._

—¡Pikachu! —El rubio parpadeó suavemente volviendo a la realidad, había estado teniendo otro de esos sueños introspectivos suyos, junto a él estaba Bakugo viendo hacia él con cierta extrañeza—¿Que mierda pasa contigo? —Pregunto ante esa mirada de tonto, lejos de su usual mirada de tonto.

—Solo...—Maldición, hasta el rubio cenizo notaba lo mal que estaba—Solo estoy cansado, es todo—Trato de restarle importancia a la situación.

—Como sea, Kirishima y yo iremos a comer Ramen ¿Vas o te quedas? —Se quedó pensando, ¿Tenía algo que hacer ese día?...

—Yo...—Justo iba a responder de forma positiva cuando sintió su móvil vibrar, suspiró pesadamente antes de ver el remitente: Jiro—Creo que estaré ocupado—Ya se imaginaba el contenido del mensaje.

—Cabron, si tus amigos te invitan a salir tu aceptas—Se quejo antes darse la vuelta con molestia visible y alejarse a pasos retumbantes. El rubio eléctrico solo se pasó una mano por la nuca antes de desbloquear el teléfono para leer el mensaje.

" _¿Dónde estás? Quisiera que_ _ **habláramos…**_ _"_

Palabras clave para tener sexo, se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de negar ligeramente...Sabía que iba a caer de todas formas ¿Para qué resistirse? ... _Así era su relación desde hacía un año…_

 **Una galleta a quien adivine como es el contexto de la historia...Bueno, se los diré de todos modos porque soy una Diosa benevolente.**

 **La historia está dividida en dos tiempos, uno siendo Denki de 17 años, tercer año en la U.A. y contando lo terrible que le va ahora que Jiro consume todo su tiempo mientras la otra es Denki contando su historia de cómo fueron sus primeras veces juntos, como verán él esta harto feliz...Pero el futuro siempre es incierto.**

 **¿A donde creen que esto los llevará?**

 **¿Terminan felices juntos? ¿Haré algo divertido para alterar la trama?**

 **Lo veremos en un futuro próximo~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Abandone toda esperanza aquel que pase por estas puertas…_

Así decía la entrada al infierno según la Divina Comedia de Dante, el rubio la recordaba bien pues aunque muchos solían opinar que, por su personalidad tan abierta, juguetona y algo torpe, él no tocaría un libro ni con una bara en realidad tenía un gran gusto por la lectura, desde Hemingway hasta los clásicos como Dante y ahora las frases del poema oscuro y los cantares del antiguo escritor retumbaban en su cabeza ¿Porque? Fácil: Salía de clases extra que debería de tomar si quería aprobar su examen siguiente para ir con Jiro.

Jiro, Jiro ¡La maldita Jiro Kyoka!

Le tenía vuelto loco, loco de deseo, loco de coraje, loco de…

—Maldita sea—Se dio un palmazo en la frente, no podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación consigo mismo _de nuevo_ , ella lo había dejado claro...Dos años atrás.

 _...Flashback…_

Todo iba de maravilla, ¡Más que de maravilla! Sus notas estaban subiendo, sus desempeños en clase tambien, parecia que el mundo brillaba con mayor intensidad incluso y todos a su alrededor lo notaban, en especial sus amigos que, tras una prueba de orina que comprobó no usaba drogas, aceptaron de muy buena manera el cambio del rubio que desbordaba alegría en todo lo que hacía.

—Demonios Denkichi, pareces tener la energía de veinte hombres—Le halago su mejor amiga, Mina, que ya no se despegaba de su pelirrojo novio desde que, para sorpresa de todos, reveló su relación con este en pleno viaje a la playa.

—Viejo, incluso subiste tus notas—Kirishima no era de guardarse las cosas y de hecho él había pedido el examen de orina para confirmar que no estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia ilegal o controlada para obtener dichas mejoras.

—Sigue así y tendré que matarte, Pikachu—Bakugo soltó en su típico tono irónico mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil fingiendo desinterés de la conversación actual.

—¿Que no puede un hombre esforzarse un poco más en su carrera sin que parezca un milagro?—Trato de hacer muestra de una falsa modestia pero no le salía natural, en lo mínimo, por lo que Hanta solo le dio un empujón con el hombro—¡Oye!—Se carcajeo por el gesto burlón causando risa a sus compañeros...Menos a Bakugo, él era sencillamente Bakugo.

—Si hablamos de ti seguro tienes algún motivo detrás—Seguía el joven lanza cinta mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza—¿Quien es la afortunada? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?—Cuestionaba de forma pícara y entonces Mina no tardó en unirse al interrogatorio.

—¿Es de nuestra clase? ¿Es Kyouka-chan? Seguro que es Kyouka-chan ¿Es Kyouka-chan, verdad?—Comenzó a picotear una de sus mejillas con dos dedos, el rubio solo se carcajeo quitándose a ambos de encima con las manos.

—No, no es Jiro, ya quisiera ella—Rodó los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza en un gesto "genial" típico en él—Simplemente me motivó mi ego, eso de quedarme atrás no es divertido ¿Saben?—Ahora se cruzó de brazos ganándose una mirada burlona de Bakugo.

—Hablas demasiado Pikachu, ¿Acaso crees que ya eres mejor que yo…?—Se formó un leve silencio, cuando Katsuki preguntaba eso lo mejor era responder que no y alejarse rápidamente.

—Yo digo que si, ¿Acaso quieres que tengamos un round?—Quizá la confianza de Denki estaba siendo demasiada, el rubio cenizo se levantó de golpe pues ya había aceptado el desafío.

—¿Estás desafiandome, culo de batería?—Ese era el momento para que Denki se diera la vuelta y fingiera que nada paso.

—Mientras prometas no volarme la cabeza—Se encogió de hombros ligeramente pero el otro rubio le cogió del cuello de la camisa.

—Sigue hablando bastardo, te reto—Le veían los ojos rojos de la muerte pero Denki no parecía demasiado afectado por esto, solo le tomo de la muñeca que sujetaba su mano, apretando con firmeza.

—Si recuerdas que no es bueno luchar conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Verdad…?—Murmuró mientras chispas le brincaban de las manos, Bakugo se mantuvo serio pero al final puso una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Tienes demasiadas bolas, Pikachu. Te las quitaré de una patada—Entonces le soltó, la próxima vez que lo viera en alguna práctica seguro que lo haría pedazos, pero extrañamente esa idea lo emocionaba, ¿Sería que Kaminari se estaba volviendo un objetivo interesante para vencer? Tras esto giró chasqueando la lengua y se dirigió a su asiento.

—Viejo...Le plantaste cara a Bakugo—Murmuró el joven Eijiro mientras le sujetaba de los hombros para ver que en efecto estuviera entero tras tal experiencia sobrenatural.

—Y no mojaste los pantalones ¿De donde sacaste tantas agallas?—Ante la pregunta del joven lanza cinta su compañero solo encogió los hombros con una sencilla sonrisa en los labios.

—Me he enfrentado a cosas aún más aterradoras—Entonces su mirada se dirigió a Jiro que de reojo parecía estarle observando, el chico le puso una ligera sonrisa mientras ella no parecía perturbar su rostro sereno pero entonces realizó un sutil movimiento con su Jack izquierdo haciendo un medio nudo...Era señal de que quería sexo, el chico se descoloco, ¿A media clase? ¿Con Aizawa por llegar? Debía estar loca.

—Ugh...—La muchacha se sujetó el rostro con una mano, al instante sus compañeras se alertaron y en especial Yaoyorozu.

—¿Estas bien Kyouka-san?—Pregunto un tanto alarmada, a lo que la chica le vio entre el espacio de sus dedos.

—Estoy bien...Solo me siento mareada desde hace rato, quizá debí ir a enfermería en lugar de venir a clases—No era común que Jiro presentará enfermedades por lo que sus compañeras al instante se preocuparon por su salud.

—Permíteme acompañarte, no puedes ir sola en tal estado—La joven de alta alcurnia se ofreció al instante pero su amiga negó suavemente.

—No Yaomomo, la clase ya va a comenzar y no puedes perderla por mi culpa. Iré yo sola—Entonces Denki comprendió que era lo que intentaba, el chico suspiro y camino lentamente hacia ellas.

—Deja que la lleve yo Yaomomo, si va sola seguro se desmayara—Se burló acariciandole la cabeza a su amante secreta mientras está solo hacía un gesto de querer quitarse la mano pero de estar demasiado "débil" para lograrlo.

—Pero Kaminari-san, perderás clases—Trato de decir la chica pero esto le saco una risa al rubio.

—De todas maneras voy a reprobar—Hizo un gesto de burla sacando la lengua ligeramente—No te preocupes, tu aprovecharas la clase más que yo—Le guiño un ojo mientras ponía una mano bajo el antebrazo de Kyouka buscando ayudarla a levantarse.

—Deja de coquetear con Yaomomo—Se quejo Earphone Jack al tiempo que se levantaba y aprovechaba para darle un ligero codazo, sin mucha fuerza por su "débil" estado de salud.

—No lo hago, peligro y Todoroki me congela—Pego una carcajada mientras de fondo el susodicho de pronto congeló el bolígrafo que sujetaba ¿Que tanto sabía Kaminari? ¿Debería eliminar la amenaza?—Llevaré a Jiro con Recovery Girl y regreso, diganle a Aizawa-sensei o seguro me reprobara—Y tras una nueva risa emprendió camino dejando que la chica "enferma" se apoyara en él para caminar.

—Tampoco te me pegues mucho—Se quejo la rockera mientras salían del salón.

—Uy claro, como si no quisieras estar cerca mio—Ahora fue turno del varón de burlarse antes que se perdieran en uno de los pasillos de la Academia, ninguno de sus compañeros parecía haber sospechado en lo mínimo tras lo acontecido entre ambos.

El dúo jamás llegó a la enfermería…

El cuerpo de Denki chocó contra una de las paredes de ese salon vacio, habían encontrado el lugar hacía un tiempo, una de las aulas que antes se utilizaban para un grupo de pruebas para los alumnos de la clase C del tercer grado que terminó dejándose sin uso tras un par de modificaciones a una de las áreas de prueba. Ahora era un lugar aislado y solitario, ideal para encuentros fugaces entre alumnos y de hecho ellos no eran los primeros en ir a ese sitio pues si Jiro se enteró de esto fue gracias a una parejita de segundo grado que "escuchó" haciendo de las suyas allí.

Los labios de Denki se separaron de los contrarios solo para que ella ahora le atacara el cuello con besos y mordidas juguetonas, se preocuparia luego por las marcas pues ahora solo quería hacerlo suyo a la brevedad. Con una mano le comenzó a quitar el cinturón dejando ver lo deseosa que estaba de tomarlo.

—Woh, woh, woh calma, Jiro—Murmuraba entre jadeos de gusto por las atenciones a su cuello, una de sus debilidades, mientras sentía su cinturón salir de lado y ser seguido del botón de su pantalón que las hábiles manos de la chica que parecía querer arrancarselo de no poder quitarlo rápidamente.

—No pienso calmarme—Respondía ella con ese mismo tono sereno de siempre, como si no acabara de bajarle el pantalón y de solo ver el bulto en su boxer cogio este apretandolo con firmeza solo para masajear después en el ritmo brusco que sabía lo volvía loco—Me gusto lo que hiciste, plantarle cara a Bakugo...Fue excitante—Sin aviso ella se puso de cuclillas delante suyo, bajandole los boxer por igual exponiendo su erecto miembro.

—¡Maldición Kyouka!—Se tuvo que morder una mano para no gemir cuando la chica atacó su miembro con la boca, al principio ella había dicho que solo en "ocasiones especiales" le daría el trato oral pero parecía disfrutar de verlo retorcerse de gusto y a cada encuentro adquiria mas practica incluso logrando una vez que se viniera en menos de un minuto causándole la vergüenza de su vida al muchacho.

Puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza de la peli violeta, parecía ser que quería arrancar su masculinidad por el violento ritmo con el que lo hacía pero Denki se sentía en los cielos con tan buenas atenciones. Por suerte la muchacha tenía sus Jacks fijos, uno en la pared y otro en el suelo, monitoreando posibles intromisiones a su encuentro para darles tiempo de arreglarse y escapar si algún profesor o prefecto se aparece por allí. Aun así el rubio trataba de no gemir demasiado alto, evitar llamar la atención seria lo mejor, pero le resultaba casi imposible.

—Joder... _Jiro...Es demasiado..._ —Jadeo de gusto mientras le jalaba suavemente de la cabeza para obligarla a separarse suyo, de seguir asi lo haria terminar demasiado rápido y la diversión se acabaría para ambos.

—Oh vamos, _apenas comenzaba..._ —Le tengo mientras relamía sus labios en un gesto claramente sugestivo pero Denki no se quedaria atras y sin aviso la tomó por debajo de los antebrazos y la hizo levantarse—Oye, ¿Que estas…?—No pudo terminar la frase pues la besaron de forma brusca, salvaje y eléctrica como era común en el chico mientras una de sus manos se movía azotando una de sus nalgas de forma brusca causándole un gemido que murió ahogado en ese apasionado beso.

—Ahora es mi turno—Tras romper contacto la hizo ponerse manos a la pared, ya sabía lo que venía y ella estaba más que feliz de que sucediera al fin pues sentía su vientre arder de deseo. Un par de manos le levantaron la falda exponiendo el bonito conjunto de ropa íntima del dia: Bragas blancas, puras y virginales que para el Kaminari eran la cosa más sexy del mundo en ella y no se contuvo de agacharse un poco para dejarle un beso en cada "mejilla" antes de morderle la derecha.

—Joder _Denki...Ya deja de jugar conmigo y follame carajo_ —Sabía bien lo que le provocaba cuando hablaba sucio, pudo sentir como su amante se levantaba de nuevo y tras esto lo que bajo fueron sus bragas quedando a la altura de las rodillas, un punto húmedo visible en estas por su excitación floreciente y entonces le sintió...Esa gruesa punta acariciando su desprotegido sexo, hizo leves movimientos de cadera para provocarlo más.

— _Con gusto..._ —Usando una mano guió su miembro al ángulo ideal y comenzó la penetración, primero era difícil pues sin importar cuanto lo hicieran ella siempre apretaba como si fuera la primera vez mientras que la chica por su parte gemía de gusto sintiendo ese miembro invadirle tras un largo periodo de tiempo...Que para la parejita eran cuatro o más días sin hacerlo.

— _Ah, te extrañe tanto..._ —Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir más alto mientras una mano se movía hacia atrás para sujetarlo de la nuca y afianzarse a él, tratando de pegar su espalda al pecho del chico mientras "saltaba" sobre su miembro aunque esto implicara ponerse de puntillas para estar a su altura.

— _Yo a ti..._ —Murmuró a su oído mientras comenzaba a moverse un poco más rápido, una mano la abrazo por la cadera para evitar que se alejara mientras la otra pasaba bajo su falda y acariciaba su clítoris buscando aumentar la estimulación de la chica que al final usó su mano libre para acallar sus gemidos y evitar convertir el lugar en una orquesta sinfónica lasciva.

—Denki...Me... _Ah,_ ya no aguanto...—No quería contenerse tampoco pues tenían que volver a clases, así que trato de acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas lo más posible mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo al punto de sentir como le quemaban los músculos de las piernas. Sin aviso este libero un ligero chispazo eléctrico donde ella sí tuvo que morderse el dorso de la mano para no gritar de placer sintiendo un fuerte orgasmo invadirla seguido del contrario que terminó dentro de ella sin tapujo alguno mientras ahogaba un gemido en el cuello de la chica.

Quedaron en silencio de palabras, sus jadeos era lo único que se podía escuchar mientras lentamente la intimidad de Kyouka era liberada de la invasión ajena pues el miembro de Denki poco a poco perdía dureza tras tan potente orgasmo.

—Eso fue...—Tener sexo era algo increíble, sin duda alguna, pero el hecho de hacerlo en sitios como ese lo volvía diez veces mejor pues la adrenalina le hacía sentir una mezcla de emoción y miedo que magnificaban el placer.

—Increible...—Completo ella mientras apretaba más el agarre de su nuca obligándolo a ver en su dirección para besarlo en los labios, se separaron tras esto y ella puso una de las hermosas sonrisas que podrían considerarse el motivo de su tan brillante desempeño académico reciente—Ahora buscate tu cinturón, ya perdimos mucho tiempo—Mientras decía esto buscaba en uno de los bolsillo de su abrigo pues tenía pañuelos para ese tipo de ocasiones.

—Ya voy, ya voy—Con algo de pereza terminó por ajustarse los pantalones para volver a ocultar al "Pequeño Denki" como solía llamarle de forma infantil mientras veía alrededor del sitio buscando la tira de cuero que era su cinturón—¿Siempre tienes que arrojar mi ropa lo más lejos posible?—Se mofo mientras tomaba la pieza de ropa, la chica pego una trompetilla mientras terminaba de limpiar su intimidad de los remanentes del encuentro entre ambos.

—No lo se, ¿Tienes que venirte tanto que pareces un maldito caballo?—Se quejaba ahora ella mientras tiraba de lado los pañuelos usados, se preocuparia por eso luego solo para subir sus bragas de nueva cuenta y quedar como nueva...Si no se contaba su cabello desarreglado y la ligera capa de sudor que la cubría.

—Me encanta cuando dices eso, ¿Sabes? Mi autoestima crece por montones—Se giró a ella buscando sus labios pero ella se lo impidió—Oh, vamos...—

—Te dije que solo antes y durante el sexo, estas demasiado besucon estos días, Kaminari—Le empujo con la mano que había usado para bloquear sus labios.

—¿Porque no puedo besarte? Digo, lo hago mientras tenemos sexo así ¿Porque no fuera de él?—Parecía un niño quejándose con su madre porque no podía comer el postre antes de la cena.

—Porque sabes lo que pienso de eso, si te pones muy cursi comenzaras a tener sentimientos y si tienes sentimientos echarás todo a perder—Esa palabras sí que dolian para el chico que se hizo el dramático sujetándose el rostro.

—Rompes mi corazón Kyouka...—Murmuró dolido, su tono lo decía todo.

—No, nada de corazon. Nada de sentimientos, ¿Lo recuerdas Kaminari?—Aquí venía el rezo de nueva cuenta—Amigos con beneficios, **amigos** —Repitió la palabra clave causando que el contrario pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Ya lo sé, me lo dices cada que nos vemos _geez_ —Rodó los ojos de nueva cuenta antes de abrazarla por sobre el hombro y recargando su peso en ella—Somos solo amigos, amigos que follan, pero solo amigos—No parecía muy disgustado con la idea, después de todo…¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar…?

 _Pausa del Flashback._

Esto era lo peor que podía pasar.

Lo sabía desde hacía un año y siempre que intentaba hablar de ello la chica cambiaba de tema lo más pronto posible por cualquier cosa que no fuera eso, se recrimino a sí mismo por tantos años desperdiciados cuando debió fajarse los pantalones y hablar de ello desde un principio. Ahora solo le quedaban dos semanas antes de graduarse y no sabia que pasaria con ellos después de eso, nunca hablaban de su futuro pues era otra de las reglas de la chica: Jamás pensar a futuro sobre su trato.

—¿Kaminari-san?—El chico detuvo sus pasos al escuchar como le llamaban por su apellido, la dulce voz le sonaba conocida y solo de girarse pudo ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

—¿Ibara-san?—Preguntó al reconocer a la chica de cabellos enredadera, esta puso una dulce sonrisa al ver que le recordaba mientras juntaba sus manos suavemente.

—Sabía que eras tu Kaminari-san ¿Qué tal has estado?—Preguntó de forma cordial mientras se acercaba un poco pues estaban a casi dos metros de distancia, la chica seguía desprendiendo ese aura angelical que siempre la caracterizó.

—Bien, bien, todo de maravilla—Que buena mentira la suya—¿Y tu que tal? ¿Lista para la graduación?—Trato de hacer un poco de conversación y la chica terminó asintiendo ligeramente.

—Así es, sin duda es un momento de gran emoción y ansiedad para mi. ¿Estás nervioso por graduarnos?—Con una leve risa este negó suavemente.

—Para nada, estoy emocionado de lo que sigue...—Se quedaron en un leve silencio, el rubio puso una sonrisa en labios y recordó el primer encuentro que tuvieron uno contra el otro, incluso le pasó por la cabeza el invitarla a salir de nuevo pero entonces su telefono volvio a vibrar—Ugh...Lo siento Ibara-san pero debo irme—Ante sus palabras la chica parecía algo desanimada pero forjó una sonrisa en labios asintiendo levemente.

—Entiendo bien, ha sido un placer verte Kaminari-san—Parecía dispuesta a irse pero detuvo su media vuelta antes de encarar al chico una vez más—Espera, Kaminari-san—El rubio por su parte ya se había dado la vuelta pero giró el rostro para verla—Me preguntaba...Si gustarias beber un café, o algo, alguna vez—Las dulces ironías del destino...Años antes el joven héroe hubiera hasta saltado de gusto por semejante invitación de una chica bonita, pero ahora sencillamente se sentía mal de esto.

—Seguro, no veo porque no—Contestó con cierto aire cortes mientras se giraba hacia ella para hacer un rápido intercambio de números telefónicos, mientras hacía esto pudo notar que Jiro le mando otro mensaje preguntando dónde demonios estaba.

—Lo vere despues, Kaminari-san—Y con una leve reverencia la chica se despidió alejándose después. El rubio suspiró ligeramente antes de sonreír para sí mismo.

—¿Que haces idiota…?—Se dijo antes de volver su camino hacia los dormitorios, Jiro le estaba esperando todavia...

 **¡Gracias a Minuteman96, Karin y a Hikary No Aly por sus comentarios!**

 **Es el tipo de cosas que me mantienen motivada para seguir escribiendo u3u**

 **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios al final si es que le gusta la historia**

 **Hago un pequeño paréntesis para agradecer el comentario de Hikari No Aly, esa mujer escribe el mejor fanfic KamiJiro del mundo mundial si gustan leerlo está en mis Favoritos como "Lo que Kaminari Denki siente", ella es la puta ama del KamiJiro (Todo lo lésbico con ella, okno) pero si es mi gran inspiración para escribir Paredes delgadas**

 **De aquí en adelante la trama comienza a ponerse densa, así que preparense para cosas serias...Y lemon, que luego no me leen c´:**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya podía ver el dormitorio delante suyo, su telefono comenzo a convulsionar con mensajes de sus amigos preguntando dónde estaba pues se suponía que tras las clases adicionales habia quedado con ellos para ir a comer, de nuevo les estaba quedando mal por culpa de la chica, esa maldita chica…

¿En qué momento fue que ella se convirtió en la cosa más importante en su vida? ¿Cuando dejó de priorizar su escuela, a sus amigos y todo lo demás a su alrededor solo por satisfacerla?

—Eres un imbécil—Se dijo a sí mismo por millonésima vez en el dia, y no es que no quisiera decirle que no…¡Es que no podía! Literalmente se derretian sus defensas morales ante la mirada de la pelimorada que lo hacía suyo con solo un vistazo de esos penetrante ojos onix.

Y es que ella era egoísta...Era una maldita egoísta que lo quería para ella y solo para ella…

 _Flashback._

El segundo año en la U.A. comenzó con todo, los jóvenes alumnos estaban cada vez más emocionados ante los nuevos retos que se presentarian en sus vidas así como los desafíos que llevarían a estos a lo más alto. Parte de los intentos de la U.A. para crear el mayor número posible de equipos heroicos era la unión entre clases y departamentos.

—El dia de hoy tendremos un ejercicio en conjunto con sus compañeros de la clase B—Empezó rápidamente el profesor de su curso, Aizawa Shouta mientras rascaba su cabeza suavemente—Harán equipos conjuntos de dos miembros por clase para un total de cuatro, espero que muestren cooperación con ellos en la medida de lo posible, va para todos—Y al instante comenzó el revuelo entre ellos pues en su grupo eran 21 personas asi que un equipo deberia de ser de—Antes que se lo pregunten, si, sobra uno...Shinsou, como eres el nuevo tu elegiras en que grupo estaras y con ese grupo formarán uno de 5 en total—Y al instante la gente se abalanzó sobre el chico nuevo.

—¡Shinsou-san, se con nosotros!—Uraraka y Midoriya, mejilla con mejilla se le pusieron de frente antes de salir disparados de lado por una explosión.

—¡Quitense extras! ¡Cara de zombie, vienes con nosotros!—Bakugo le amenazó básicamente con una mano causando que el joven nuevo alzara una ceja.

—¡Para nada, Shinsou-kun, únete a nosotros!—Mina mandó al explosivo chico de lado pues aunque este le quitó a su novio, ya que Bakugo y Kirishima eran siempre juntos, por lo que ella y Hanta harian equipo.

—¡Shinsou-kun, se mi compañero!—Iida sólo hablo de forma completamente seria, esperando que esto convenciera al de grandes ojeras.

—Que molestia...—Murmuró ante el exceso de atenciones, algo que el detestaba bastante, entonces lo vio, sonriéndole de reojo—Hey, Denki—El rubio se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa arrogante en labios—¿Quieres que forme parte de tu equipo?—

" _Maldito Kaminari_ " fue el pensamiento general pues desde que se conocieron formalmente en ese pequeño ejercicio donde Shinsou demostró sus nuevas habilidades en primer año el rubiales se hizo un tremendo amigo de "Aizawa Jr" como le decían al chico nuevo y ahora que eran formalmente compañeros de clase esa amistad resaltaba más.

—Pero Hitoshi, ¿No prefieres estar con cualquiera de estos otros equipos…?—Solo hacía drama, soltó una risilla y alzó su pulgar—Seguro, somos el equipo de los rechazados, ¿No, Jiro?—Preguntó a la chica que solo arrugo la nariz por el apodo para su formación pues Denki fue dejado de lado por el resto de su Squad mientras que la de Quirk auditivo fue vetada por Momo al preferir ésta a su novio ¡Viva la amistad!

—Ah, con...Ella—Murmuró el joven en discordia viendo a la chica que por igual le puso muy mala cara.

—Yo se, yo se...Góticos y Rockeros no se llevan bien, pero deberán superarlo por esta ocasión, ¿Si? ¿Por mi?—Preguntó con su hermosa y radiante sonrisa, al principio iban a negarse pero de ver ese brillo ninguno pudo objetar.

" _Es demasiado brillante…"_ Para detestarse, irónicamente ambos compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

—Ya que...—Encogió los hombros.

Era irónico como el joven que en su momento dijo "No vengo aquí a hacer amigos" ahora tuviera tantos, en especial con una persona que no podia ser mas diferente a él en todo aspecto: Denki Kaminari era un sol hiperactivo, gritón y alegre que él pensó era solo un tonto más del grupo A que no merecía estar allí, más conforme lo fue conociendo, y tras muchas hamburguesas, una amistad surgió entre ellos, en especial durante las vacaciones de primavera.

—Ya que sus equipos estén listos pasaremos a la sala de entrenamientos 4, allí se verán con los equipos de la clase B y formarán sus grupos completos. Dependen únicamente de sus capacidades para convencerlos, así que espero sean amables—Esto sin duda cayó como pedradas a las personas menos sociables del grupo, como lo eran Bakugo, Tokoyami o Shouji, pero algo se arreglaria.

Tras unos minutos más de discusiones y armados de equipo un tanto aleatorios en algunos casos terminaron dirigiéndose, ya en trajes de héroe, hacia el campo de entrenamientos que había sido mencionado por el profesor desgabardado, mientras iban de camino el rubio de actitud alegre buscaba limar las asperezas entre sus dos compañeros de equipo.

—¿Quisieran que discutieramos el porqué se odian?—

—No—Fue la respuesta conjunta.

—¿Tiene que ver conmigo?—

cSi—De nuevo, respondieron al unísono.

—¿Hice algo malo?—

—Si—Ambos a la vez.

—¿Intencional o sin intención?—

—Idiota—Fue la queja mutua, hacía demasiadas preguntas.

—Denki, esto no te concierne—Explico el otro chico buscando zanjar el tema.

—Me siento bastante concernido si me preguntas—Murmuró ante la idea de que su nuevo mejor amigo y su amiga con derechos se detestaran tanto sin razón aparente.

—Ya que...—Noto como la clase comenzaba a avanzar un poco más e hizo un gesto para que le siguieran, tomarian otro camino y asi estarian en privacidad. Denki sin pensarlo lo siguió mientras que Kyoka rodó los ojos siguiéndoles por igual.

—…¿Ya me dices que está pasando?—Preguntó totalmente curioso de lo que su nuevo mejor amigo le estaba ocultando.

—El sabe, Denki—El rubio pegó un salto ¿Le llamó por su primer nombre en público? Pero ella solo lo hacía cuando-

—Espera, ¿El sabe?—Preguntó comenzando a consternarse.

—El sabe—

—Yo se—Completo el chico antes de suspirar, acariciandose la nuca con una mano mientras el rostro del rubio se deformaba en una mueca de terror—Hace varias semanas, cuando cancelaste la salida con Ashido, Kirishima y conmigo, me preocupe asi que fui a tu habitación. Imaginaras mi reaccion al verla vacía—El rubio comenzó a sentir que se le secaba la garganta—Mi primera idea fue buscarte donde tus amigos, pero todos estaban fuera...Menos ella—Apuntó con el pulgar a la chica quien solo le arrugó la nariz en respuesta.

—Pudrete Voyeurista—Se quejo y al escuchar el apodo fue que el rubio sumó dos y dos dándole el aterrador resultado de cuatro.

—¡¿Tu nos viste?!—Gritó ahora sí con pánico, ¿Su amigo le había visto tener sexo con Kyoka? Comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Se que lo hicieron, pero no los vi...No te ofendas, pero no me interesa verte desnudo, ni mucho menos al Gremlin ese—Un Jack voló hacia su rostro pero la venda alrededor de su cuello intercepto el impacto rápidamente.

—¿Repetirias eso, Gotico Wannabe?—Advertía la chica mientras alzaba una mano mostrando su amplificador sónico, lista para darle su merecido por insultarla de tal modo.

—Creo que me escuchaste bien, Gremlin…—Advirtió girando el rostro mientras subía el modulador de voz que llevaba en la máscara para cubrirse la boca.

—¡Quietos, quietos!—Denki intervino al instante que lo último que requería era que su amante y su mejor amigo se pelearan, solo faltaban Mina y Eijiro para que todas sus amistades más cercanas estuvieran dándose de palos.

—Denki, ella me dijo todo de su "trato" y tu sabes bien que no es algo bueno para ti—La voz del muchacho se escuchó llena de preocupación, claramente no le gustaba lo que allí pasaba.

—Viejo, estoy teniendo relaciones con una chica guapa—Una risa nasal sarcástica del contrario casi hace a Kyoka saltar de su sitio y romperle la cara de un puñetazo—No hay ninguna consecuencia aquí, todo está bien—Aseguró alzando las manos en un gesto despreocupado.

—...Tu no eres para esto, Denki—Lo tomó de los hombros para que le viera fijamente—Sabes bien que eres una persona de sentimientos, tarde o temprano te enamoraras de esta chica y cuando ella no te ame te rompera el corazon—Trataba de infundir un poco de lógica en la cabeza ajena, sabía bien cómo era el rubiales: Alegre, risueño, un sol que iluminaba a todos alrededor suyo y él no podría hacer eso sin enamorarse, si no es que estaba enamorado ya.

—Hermano...—Tomó las muñecas del contrario antes de regalarle esa confiada sonrisa tan suya—Estaré bien...Nada pasara, Kyoka y yo somos adultos, entendemos bien lo que hacemos—Aseguró mientras su sonrisa no desfallecía en lo más mínimo, totalmente seguro de sus palabras—Nada malo va a pasar...—

 _FIn del Flashback._

" _Todo lo malo paso._

 _Debí escuchar a Hitoshi cuando me lo dijo ¡Pero no! ¡Allí fui yo de sabelotodo a decir que podría con ello sin enamorarme. Porque sí, querido intruso en mi vida privada...Estoy locamente enamorado de Kyoka Jiro, no importa cuanto intente negarlo, cuanto intenté rechazarlo, es tan real como que ella no me ama o como que la he dejado joderme la vida a base de lo que sea que tengamos ahora"_

Suspiro pesadamente, llegó al cuarto de la chica y se quedó viendo la puerta por largos dos minutos preguntándose si debería de tocar o no…¿Porque siempre terminaba todo así? Se sentía un idiota por hacer lo que ella quería, siempre sumiso a sus deseos por lo bien que le hacía sentir, por las sonrisas que le daba, por las caricias en su rostro, por-

—Maldición...—De solo pensarlo deseaba aceptar, deseaba que ella lo hiciera suyo, que ella...Que lo amara como él a ella—Estupido, estupido, estupido—Comenzó a palmearse la frente una y otra vez—No, vete, no tienes porque soportar esto, no tienes porque—

—¿No tienes porque, que…Denki?—De solo escuchar una voz hablando detrás suyo pegó un respingo, era ella.

—Kyoka...—Se giró lentamente, aun con la mirada baja enfocando primero sus pequeños pies descalzos, subió lentamente por esas delgadas piernas envuelta en pantalones ajustados, llegó a su fina cintura, la curvatura de esta se acentuó con los años sin duda alguna dejandole ver un par de buenas curvas debido a su vientre plano, y hablando de su vientre, este estaba expuesto por su top permitiendo ver su piel pálida, nivea y perfecta coronada por la perforación en su ombligo, llegó a su busto, ¿Habían crecido? Quizá un poco, una sólida copa B sin duda alguna, llegó a su cuello rodeado por ese collar de cuero negro que él compartía pues llevaba uno igual, sus labios de fino color rojizo, sus ojos ónix...Estaba perdido solo de verla.

—Llegas tarde idiota, te estuve esperando—Se hizo aun lado dejándole pasar, este no tardó en entrar y mientras lo hacía se retiró la camisa de un tirón dejando su escultural torso de Dios Griego visible, ella cerró la puerta y de solo verlo este se le lanzó de un tirón buscando sus labios con hambre siendo que ella apenas notaba como se había retirado la camiseta—Mmh es-espera—Luchó contra sus viciosos labios, algo difícil pues el besaba de maravilla y podía derretir todas sus defensas con un solo beso.

Las manos del rubio la tomaron por la cadera, era tan irónico lo rápido que los papeles cambiaban pues de solo entrar en la recamara, de solo sentir sus labios besándola Kyoka Jiro perdía todo su valor y se volvió una hoja mecida por la intempestiva tormenta que era Denki Kaminari, ese rubio idiota podía sacar los mas bajos instintos de su cuerpo causando que su cerebro se apagara y solo un "Al demonio" gobernara su mente.

—Debemos hablar...—Murmuró la chica en un tono bajo, ganándose un gruñido del rubiales que solo le pego un mordisco al cuello y la hizo gemir lánguidamente por el placer de dicho castigo placentero.

—Hablamos después, tengamos sexo ahora—Que no había tolerado un dia de mierda por _**su**_ culpa como para que ella no le pagará con un orgasmo, o mejor, cuatro.

—Esto es importante—Se detuvo entonces, el tono de su amante no le gustó para nada pues era particularmente serio para lo que estaba acostumbrado...Eso jamás era algo bueno—Escucha, Denki-

—...Estas terminando conmigo—Cortó al instante.

—¿Que?—La muchacha se mostró estupefacta con sus palabras—¿De qué hablas? Nosotros no estamos juntos—Aclaró ese punto que parecía jamás quedar fijo en la cabeza del rubiales.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—Suspiro pesadamente, algo le decía a qué se refería pero no quería decirlo con palabras como tales—Estas aburrida de mi…¿Verdad?—La expresión de tristeza ajena le causó un vuelco al corazón, maldita sea, no se suponía que sufriera ese vuelco al corazón.

—No idiota, no es eso—Le tomo de las mejillas rápidamente o acabaría perdida en esta situación—No tienes nada de malo y no quiero que dejemos de tener sexo entre nosotros, demonios, tener sexo contigo es lo que me ha mantenido cuerda por los últimos dos años—Esto hizo al rubio calmarse un poco, solo un poco al menos.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Que es lo que quieres hablar?—Preguntó por fin pues la duda ahora si que lo carcomía.

—Escucha Denki, esto lo digo porque me importa nuestra amistad—Jamas en la vida la palabra _amistad_ resultó tan dolorosa en sus oídos—En los últimos meses han pasado... _Cosas_ extrañas entre nosotros y no importa cuanto intentemos evitarlo siento que estamos llegando a un poco más que solo sexo amistoso entre nosotros—

—" _Claro que sí, ¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti, estupida gritona y controladora!"_ —Gritaba dentro de su mente pero por fuera solo le veía con toda la calma de mundo—Entiendo…¿Lo dices por el otro día que dormimos abrazados sin tener sexo?—

—Exacto. Y no es raro, pero es que considerando todo lo que hemos hecho...—Comenzó a jugar con uno de sus Jacks enredandolo en su dedo índice, ese gesto tierno que hacía cuando se apenaba un poco—Y vaya que hemos hecho...Dios, ¿Que no hemos hecho?—Pregunto lo último de forma un tanto pícara.

—No me has dejado entrar por la puerta de atrás—Aclaro alzando una mano para picarle la frente pero este gesto fue detenido de un manotazo.

—Y ni lo haré, me partiras en dos imbecil—Se quejo un tanto apenada por la idea, además de por su propio comentario.

—Ya, ya...Entonces ¿Tu punto es…?—

—. . . Denki, quiero que tengamos sexo con otras personas—Esto si que le cayó como una pedrada en la frente, justo en el centro, donde duele.

—Oh—Dijo únicamente queriendo mantener la compostura, pero era obvio que no lo haría por mucho—Entonces…¿Quieres estar con otros chicos…?—

—Si, digo, es igual ¿No? Tu seguro te has aburrido de hacerlo solo conmigo, ¿No?—El rubio no respondió en lo mínimo, era obvio que su respuesta era negativa—Tu ve y diviértete, quiero que estes con otra chica y entonces...Volveremos como siempre, todo bien ¿No?—No, la respuesta no.

—Seguro—Contestó con su jovial sonrisa de siempre mientras buscaba con la mirada su camiseta—Yo entonces...Ire por alli...A tener sexo, ya sabes, algo casual—Balbuceaba mientras buscaba con las manos su camiseta pero sin despegarle la mirada ahora a la contraria.

—Si...Recuerda usar protección, no queremos otro incidente ¿Verdad?—Bromeo mientras recordaba _ese_ incidente.

 _Flashback._

Denki llegaba campante y feliz a verse con su amante, esos ocho meses juntos eran posiblemente lo mejor de su vida: Sexo casi cuatro veces por semana, siempre sin preservativo pues la chica usaba la píldora anticonceptiva, en casi todo lugar pues ella era una pervertida de closet ¿Que podría arruinar esto aparte de inevitables sentimientos?

—Denki—Le hablo con un rostro tremendamente serio, el rubio pegó un salto por esto pues pensó que hizo algo mal— . . . Tengo un retraso—

—Pf, yo también y aun siendo el último de la clase no me entristezco. Asi te quiero Kyoka, retrasada y todo—Soltó una risilla pues parecía no entendía el contexto de la situación. Se acercó con intenciones de besarla para comenzar con la diversión pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho haciéndolo mantener distancia.

—Denki… Tengo un _retraso_ —Trato de puntualizar la palabra para ver si le entendía.

—¿A qué te refieres con un…?—Entonces su cerebro hizo la conexión y el rostro se le deformo en total y completo pánico—No...No, no, no. ¡Dijiste que estabas en la píldora!—Le apuntó rápidamente a la cara, la chica puso cara de no creérselo.

—¡¿Me estas culpando?! ¡Tiene efectividad del 91%! ¡¿Es mi culpa que no puedas controlar tus ganas de siempre terminar dentro?!—Le recrimino cogiéndolo por los hombros rápidamente.

—¡¿Y ahora es mi culpa!? ¡Tu eres la que me llama cada dos días!—No era que estuviera asustado...Estaba en completo _pánico._

—Escúchame bien Kaminari Denki, si estoy embarazada juro por Dios que no te matare solo para que ese crío sepa que tuvo al padre mas imbecil del mundo—¿Porque tuvo que decir la palabra padre?

—Kyoka...Voy a hacer todo, todo por ese bebe—Tenía que ser fuerte, por su hijo aún no nacido.

—Idiota...—Le maldijo pues esperaba que de hecho se acobardara y terminará escapando, no que se hiciera responsable de _su_ metida de pata—Ni siquiera estoy segura que este embarazada o no...Necesitamos una prueba para confirmarlo—Trato de autoconvencerse mientras el chico le dirigía una pragmática mirada.

—¿Y dónde demonios te haremos una prueba de embarazo si no podemos salir del campus?—Lamentablemente su pregunta tenía una sola respuesta…

. . . . . . .

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos—¿Que era peor que pensar que podrían estar embarazados? Que Recovery Girl les diera una charla sobre el porqué tener sexo seguro era importante—La Academia ofrece anticonceptivos gratuitos, ¿Saben? Hay un dispensador de condones justo afuera de mi oficina, nadie tendría que saber que los tomaron—Cada palabra era más vergonzante que la anterior, después de explicarle la mujer mayor tomó una muestra de sangre volviendo a ellos tras realizar los procedimientos apropiados y mientras esperaban resultados se dedicó a darles una larga, tendida y muy vergonzosa charla acerca del sexo seguro.

—Lo sentimos...—Dijeron ambos a la vez, cabezas bajas y rostros enrojecidos. Tenían suerte que la confidencialidad médico-paciente les protegiera de que sus profesores se enteraran de esto.

—Bien, sus resultados ya deben estar listos—Tras esto bajo del asiento donde se encontraba para caminar hacia una máquina impresora. Un papel salió expulsado de este y la mayor lo tomo, doblandolo al instante sin ver lo resultados regresando con los adolescentes para extenderles el mismo—Esto es suyo, no tienen que mostrarmelo si gustan pero si necesitan charlar, estaré en mi oficina—Y tras recibido el papel por parte de la jovencita es que se retiró dejándolos a solas en el consultorio.

—. . .Entonces, ¿Lo abres tu o…?—Pregunto el rubio buscando cortar el tendido silencio entre ambos, Kyoka asintió ligeramente antes de tomar aire con fuerzas buscando algo de valentía antes de desdoblar el papel.

—Kyoka Jiro, resultado contra base...—Leía lentamente, cerro sus ojos sin querer leer la palabra que siguiera pues podría ser el fin de su vida. Tomó un segundo aire y abrió sus ojos—. . . ¡Negativa!—Ambos pegaron un salto al instante abrazandose sin contener la emoción en lo más mínimo.

—¡Demonios, que susto!—Decía el rubio con un júbilo que ni cuando lo dejaron ir al campamento de verano se le vio.

—Espero jamas volvamos a pasar por algo así—Sin darse cuenta el aun la cargaba por las caderas, la chica tenía sus piernas alrededor de la pelvis contraria y se sujetaba de su cuello con ambas manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

—Espero igual—Se vieron por unos segundos, estaban a solas...En la enfermería, Recovery Girl se fue a su oficina a dos cuartos de distancia.

—...Denki, no.—No se atreveria.

—…¡Denki, si!—Y entonces la beso.

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Seguro...—Ya se había vestido devuelta, esto era demasiado incomodo—Ire por alli entonces...Los chicos me habían pedido salir con ellos hoy así que supongo mejor ire con ellos en lugar de...Ya sabes, tener sexo contigo—No había forma de decir todo eso sonando mas incomodo, era físicamente imposible.

—Diviértete. . .—Fue lo único que ella le dijo antes de alzar los pulgares en señal de apoyo, en serio era lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir allí.

—Te vere luego...Socia—

—Igualmente, socio—

. . . . . . . . . . .

—Esto no podría estar peor—Había alcanzado a Kirishima, Bakugo, Sero y Shinsou antes que se fueran muy lejos sorprendiendo al grupo pues no veían venir al rubio sabiendo a donde, o más bien con quien, se dirigia.

—Te lo dije hace años, ¿Me hiciste caso? No—Se quejaba el joven de ojeras permanentes. Tras haber sido interceptados por el rubio decidieron cambiar la cena por un bar, nada mejor para ahogar las penas con mucho, mucho alcohol.

—De hecho todos te lo dijimos—Continuo Hanta mientras ordenaba otra ronda, ya era la cuarta para todos y se comenzaban a perder las inhibiciones.

—Esto te pasa por no tener las bolas de invitarla a salir cuando pudiste, jodido cobarde—Bakugo le maldijo por todo lo alto mientras empinaba su tarro para dejar la mitad de este vacío.

—No puede decirme nada el idiota que dejo ir a Uraraka con Midoriya—Ahora fue el turno del rubio eléctrico de devolvérsela a su "líder" que el alcohol le daba valentía desconocida.

—Jodete Pikachu, ya te dije que la Cara redonda y yo solo lo hicimos una vez—Extrañamente no respondió de forma tan agresiva, solo vio su tarro y tomó otro trago.

—Mejor te hubieras seguido tirando a Hagakure, así al menos no estarias solo—Arrugo los labios en un ligero puchero pero su sensación de victoria sobre el rubio cenizo se apagó al instante que escucho una trompetilla burlona.

—Quisieras que estuviera solo como tu, Pika-idiota. Estoy saliendo con Camie—El rostro del contrario se descoloco.

—¿Camie…? ¡¿La rubia pechugona de Shiketsu?!—Esto no podía ser verdad, no quería creerlo.

—Así es, llevamos tres semanas de salir ¿Algún problema?—Denki se queria morir ¡Hasta Bakugo tenía una relación en serio y él estaba solo! Dejó caer su cabeza contra la barra.

—Me quiero morir...—Fue lo único que pudo decir, nada podría empeorar esta situación.

—Bueno, al menos deberías conseguir a alguien ¿No crees? Digo, Jiro seguro ya debe estar con otro tipo—No Hanta, eso no era lo apropiado para apoyar a tu amigo en estos momentos.

—. . .Detesto mi vida—Se levantaria a beber más, pero la depresión le ganaba.

—Yo detesto mas tu vida—El apoyo incondicional de "Explodo King" siempre era evidente a sus amigos.

—¿Saben que…? Al diablo con esto—Se levantó de golpe antes de coger su móvil, iba a hacer algo realmente estúpido—Voy a llamar a cada chica que he conocido en mi vida y le voy a preguntar—Apuntó al resto—Excluyendo a sus novias—Era mejor asegurar este punto—Si quiere tener sexo conmigo, esta noche voy a tener sexo sin importar lo que Kyoka me diga que puedo o no puedo hacer—Claramente tenía algo de alcohol en la sangre pero no demasiado como para culpar solo eso de su muy mala decisión.

—¡Esa es la actitud!—Kirishima alzó su tarro en señal de apoyo a su amigo, Hitoshi no estaba del todo seguro pero prefirió apoyar eso a que siguiera lastimandose con el "Gremlin" malvado como solía llamar a Kyoka.

—Mejor eso que el masoquismo—El controlador de mentes no podía opinar más.

—O en lugar de eso podríamos ir a la fiesta de Itsuka Kendo en el centro de la ciudad, ¿No nos invitó Tetsutetsu?—Ante la sugerencia del dispensador andante de cinta todos quedaron en silencio—Digo, con suerte y consigues un ligue allí en lugar de...Todo eso—No era que la idea ajena sonara mal, pero sonaba muy, muy mal.

—. . . Ese plan suena mejor—Apuntó a su amigo con las manos antes de acercarse a la barra de nuevo, al menos se había puesto guapo antes de salir por lo que estaba listo para una noche de ligue sin pensar en Kyoka Jiro…

 **. . .**

 **Esperaban Lemon ¿No? Sucios.**

 **No todos los episodios tienen que tener lemon ¡Algo de drama! ¡El drama es tan bueno como el lemon!**

 **No dejen de leerme por favor :´c**

 **Ehem, quiero agradecer a todas las dulces, dulces y hermosas personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, cada uno de sus comentarios en los Reviews me hinchan el corazoncito de alegria a mas no poder, me hacen feliz de seguir escribiendo y deseo solo seguir haciendo esto por ustedes, porque merecen lo mejor (Inserte corazoncito aquí)**

 **Gracias a RubyLRed, FearWolfBlue98 y ColorsInTheSky pero sobre todo, no porque sean ustedes menos importantes, a Hikari No Aly mi inspiración y la maldita ama del KamiJiro ¡Eres la mejor Aly!**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, sus teorías, sus sugerencias ¡Todo se pondrá mejor en el próximo capítulo! Que volverá Ibara ¡La temible rival del amor!**

 **¡Besos electricos!**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Cómo fue que comenzó con todo esto…?

Si, lo recordaba muy bien, bastante para ser precisos pues parecía que sería una de esas noches aburridas donde su única dedicación seria tocar algún instrumento o ver videos toda la noche en su móvil. Estaba aburrida, demasiado y esto le generó curiosidad...La curiosidad siempre mata al gato.

Había grandes implicaciones morales sobre el uso de los Quirks, que puedes o que no puedes hacer con ellos será siempre tema de debate en la sociedad. Kyoka jamás pensó en usar el suyo para algo inapropiado, no era una chismosa, tampoco una espía cuando no se tratará de algo relacionado con su carrera de héroe pero… ¿Tendría algo de malo escuchar un poco? No era como que sus amigas hicieran algo malo ¿Verdad…?

Que gran, gran y estúpido error.

Y es que esa curiosidad se convertía en una irritante comezón en el cuello, podía sentir pasos, escuchar voces tenues a través de las paredes al tocarlas pero sin conectar su Jack jamás lograría escuchar claramente.

—. . . Lo tomare como una práctica—Se autoconvenció de que no estaba haciendo nada _malo_ como tal, solo era una práctica. Además, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía escuchar?

— " _Ah...Ah...Shouto…"_ —

Le tomó dos segundos después de conectar su Jack a la pared arrepentirse de su decisión, arrepentirse completamente de ello pues comenzó a escuchar la jadeante voz de su mejor amiga.

—. . .—Su rostro fue enrojeciéndose fuertemente, iba a despegar su Jack e ignorar el hecho que atrapó a su amiga masturbándose, pensando en el mitad y mitad...De no ser porque-

— " _Momo…"_ —

. . .

¡Todoroki estaba allí!

¡Todoroki Shouto estaba allí! ¡Con Momo! ¡Estaban! . . . Estaban . . .

—... _Oh, por Dios..._ —Se cubrió los labios con las manos, el shock era demasiado para ella, ¿Como podía ser algo así? ¿En qué cabeza cabe imaginar a esos dos haciendo tales cosas? ¡En los dormitorios! ¡Y más aún, en el cuarto de la chica! —¿Acaso no piensan que pasara si los escuchan…? —Y entonces cayo en cuenta.

Nadie podría escucharlos.

El mismo motivo por el que podía tocar como loca sin que nadie se quejara, las paredes de los dormitorios estaban hechas a prueba de sonidos generales, obviamente para que los chicos y chicas disfrutaran de su apropiada privacidad así como de la capacidad de disfrutar su espacio sin perturbar a otros con ruidos fuertes, algo entendible considerando que tenían gente como ella que usaba sonido como arma o como Bakugo cuyas explosiones no eran nada silenciosas.

Las paredes eran gruesas para todos.

. . . Menos para ella.

Maldijo su curiosidad, iba a desconectar el Jack de la pared y fingir que nada paso, que nunca escuchó a su mejor amiga haciendo _eso_ con su novio y pretender que todo fue solo una pesadilla, que eso jamás-

— " _O...Ochako-san…"_ —

. . . Esto debía de ser una maldita broma de mal gusto.

— " _Deku-kun…"_ —

¡Una jodida broma! ¡Midoriya y Uraraka! ¡Uraraka y Midoriya! ¡Las dos personas más dulces e inocentes del mundo estaban haciéndolo en el piso de arriba.

—Esto en verdad **no** está pasando—Se tapó la boca con una mano, no era como que pudieran escucharle pero…

— " _Oh, Red Riot… ¿Porque no me muestras lo_ _ **duro**_ _que puedes ser?"_ —

—...Esto debe ser una broma—Separo su Jack del muro, ¿Había alguien allí no teniendo sexo esa noche? Maldijo su suerte tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, en cualquier cosa que no fuese todo lo que le rodeaba—Debería dormir…—Se autoconvenció antes de acurrucarse en la cama, sentía leves golpeteos cercanos por lo que no tardo en cubrirse los oídos.

 _Hice todo lo posible por fingir que nada pasaba, ¿Saben lo difícil que es ver a los ojos de tu mejor amiga después de haberla escuchado teniendo sexo con su pareja? ¡Es terrible!_

—Kyoka-san ¿Estas bien…?—Pego un respingo ante la presencia de Momo, esa mañana no supo ni como llego a la cocina para buscar su desayuno, apenas y había podido dormir en toda la noche.

—…—En su mente solo pasaron imágenes impropias de una dama—. . . De maravilla—Contesto llanamente mientras se metía un pan a la boca buscando no tener que hablar más al respecto.

—Te noto algo…—No pudo terminar la frase pues se vio interrumpida.

—¡Ida! ¡¿Qué te pasa Kyoka-chan?! —El rápido comentario de Mina Ashido le causo un rápido respingo pues ella por igual era causante de su situación actual.

—Solo tuve problemas para dormir—Fue su única respuesta antes de volver a la comida, en serio no quería hablar más del tema.

—Kyoka-san…—Momo le veía con preocupación, si tan solo supiera que ella era la culpable de todo eso.

 _Era frustrante…Cada noche los oía un poco más, nunca pensé que entrenar mi Quirk fuese una maldición._

 _Comencé a tomar medidas: Usaba zapatos dentro del dormitorio, eso evitaba que mis pies detectaran las ondas sonoras, no apoyaba mis manos en las paredes y comencé a usar guantes todo el tiempo pero la final ni todo esto bastaba porque los escuchaba cada maldita noche._

 _Me estaba volviendo loca. No podía tener silencio, no podía tener paz, no podía dormir._

 _Y sin darme cuenta comenzaron a sugestionarme, era escuchar maldito porno en vivo cada noche mientras dormía y comencé a tener. . . Sueños._

 _Al principio eran cosas simples, solo "veía" en mis sueños lo que escuchaba de ellos. . . No era que quisiera imaginar a Yaomomo y Todoroki o algo parecido. Pero entonces llego mi salvador, la única persona que lograba distraer mi mente de toda esa tortura._

—¡Hey, Jiro! ¡¿Estas lista para una noche de películas de acción?! — Denki Kaminari, el dulce salvador de la chica. Y es que él siempre era alegre, gritón y risueño cosa que jamás supo apreciar hasta ese momento. Sus ruidos constantes, sus bromas, la actitud del contrario era irritante para ella en un principio ¿Pero ahora? ¡Era una bendición!

—Solo si trajiste todas las botanas prometidas—Encogió los hombros ligeramente, si bien decía esto ella se lanzaría a su recamara sin importar en lo mínimo lo que le dijera pues era el único lugar donde se sentía seguro.

—Tú lo sabes ¿Crees que me gusta dejarte sin esos Croissant salados que tanto te gustan? —Maldijo lo bien que la conocía, pero era algo bueno al final.

—Excelente, vamos entonces Pichu—El rubio se quedó petrificado ante el apodo tan tierno.

—¿Y porque Pichu? ¿Acaso involucione? —Comento ante la usual mención de ser llamado Pikachu por el resto de sus compañeros.

—No, jamás has evolucionado. Los Pichu son como Pikachu, pero ellos se dañan a sí mismos con la electricidad. Igual que tu—Le pico la frente con uno de sus pequeños dedos.

—¡Hahaha! ¡Tiene sentido! —Tras procesarlo un poco acabo frunciendo el ceño—¡Oye! —Le devolvió el piquete.

—¿Acaso quieres iniciar una guerra que no puedes ganar Kaminari? —La muchacha arrugo la nariz al instante mientras que alzaba sus Jacks que seguro le ayudarían en la batalla de piquetes.

—Tú que me picas con esos Jacks y yo juro que te daré el shock de tu vida—Esta le puso una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Acaso te atreverías a lastimarme Kaminari? ¿A una pobre dama indefensa? —Una sonrisa socarrona del rubio la hizo casi apuñalarle los ojos.

—¿Indefensa? ¿Bromeas? —Soltó una carcajada más—¡Eres la chica más ruda del mundo! Si por ti fuera, podrías patearle el trasero a cualquier persona. De indefensa no tienes ni un cabello—Asintió repetidas veces. Kyoka normalmente lo tomaría como un insulto pero… ¿Acaso esto significaba que la veía como una persona fuerte?

—No sé si ofenderme o sentirme halaga allí, Pichu—Se cruzo de brazos suavemente.

—Eso depende, ¿Cuál opción es la que evitara me apuñales los ojos…? —Ante semejante respuesta la más pequeña soltó una ligera risa.

—Eres un idiota…—

—Sin duda, pero soy _tu_ idiota ¿Qué no? —

 _Yo no tenía idea…De que tan acertado estaba en esas palabras._

 _Y es que Kaminari se volvió mi roca en esos días, sin darme cuenta comencé a cogerle cierto cariño, se volvió mi mejor amigo e incluso llego a pasar a Yaomomo, un poco, en mi lista._

 _Jamás se lo dije, nunca podría y el imbécil seguro se volvería loco si se lo dijera o imaginaria cosas que no eran._

 _Y bueno…Después llego_ _ **esa**_ _noche._

 _La noche donde todo cambio, donde todo lo nuestro cambio, donde yo…Me entregue a él._

—Follame como si me odiaras, como si fuera la última vez que lo harás en tu vida, folla mi dolor fuera de mí y déjame sin aliento **hasta que no recuerde mi maldito nombre** —

 _Recuerdo decirle esas palabras, completamente poseída de deseo. ¿Quién podría culparme? Fui bombardeada por sexo durante más de 4 meses, no quiero decir que fue por desesperación pues no lo hubiera hecho con ningún otro hombre._

 _Pero Kaminari…No, Denki, era especial. Sentía confianza con él, éramos amigos y él no era nada feo._

—¡Hey, Jiro! —Abrió la puerta esperando ver al rubio, no sabía que quería a las nueve de la noche pero.

—…Kaminari—Murmuro suavemente, en shock de ver al rubio…Completamente desnudo salvo un par de ajustados bóxer—¿Qué paso con tu ropa…?—Pregunto en el tono más calmado posible, además de no querer fijar su mirada en los gloriosos abdominales del rubio.

 _Estúpido y sensual Denki..._

—La perdí, es una larga historia que involucra muchas cosas que seguro no me creerás pero necesito tu ayuda antes que alguien me vea—La chica suspiro pesadamente.

—¿Seguro que esto no es porque quieres sexo? —Pregunto con clara ironía en su voz pues era obvio lo que el rubio deseaba.

— . . . Pues no, pero ya que me lo ofreces—Los labios del rubio se doblaron en una enorme sonrisa juguetona, la chica solo le tomo del cabello antes de jalarlo dentro.

La chica se le monto encima en cuestión de segundos, era extraño no verla tan agresiva y dominante a con el chico pues sabía que en el fondo le gustaba tenerla encima, es decir ¿Qué hombre no querría a una ferviente jovencita haciéndole mil cosas?

—¿Me extrañaste tanto…? —Murmuraba mientras se separaba ligeramente de sus labios para buscar ahora el cuello expuesto del rubiales, con sus manos le exploro el pecho completamente desnudo con los dedos.

—No tienes idea…No puedes solo hacerlo conmigo y luego dejarme solo por más de tres días—Se quejaba antes de suspirar por los besos recibidos en el cuello de la contraria, adoraba los besos de Jiro a su cuello pues era de sus grandes debilidades y ella sabía explotarla muy bien.

—Entonces deberías llamarme… ¿Recuerdas las reglas de esto, Denki? —Mientras decía esto bajaba entre sonoros besos, al estar ya fuera del área "visible" del rubio al llevar ropa comenzó a dar mordiscos y chupetes a su piel asegurándose de dejarle cuanta marca pudiera.

—Si…Sin celos—Pego un ligero gruñido de gusto mientras con sus manos le jalaba la camiseta del pijama a la ajena buscando quitársela—Sin profundizar emociones, sin vernos a los ojos demasiado tiempo, sin marcas visibles... —Regla que a el parecía costarle demasiado acatar en ocasiones—Y todo eso…—Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba bajándole los bóxer.

—Y lo más importante…Siempre que me necesites: Llámame—De un tirón a su única prenda dejo expuesta su masculinidad, ¿Estaba más grande? La veía más grande. Con una mano sujeto la base comenzando a masturbar de arriba abajo en lentos movimientos, se notaba su falta de experiencia pero iría mejorando conforme avanzara el tiempo.

—Mmmh pensé que yo era al que llamarías cuando tuvieras ganas…—El comentario solo le causo una tenue risa.

—Denki…Esto es un trato equitativo, si yo tengo ganas te llamare, si tú tienes ganas llámame. Estamos juntos en esto, socio—Le dio un ligero guiño al ojo y el muchacho no evito sonrojarse suavemente—Solo recuerda…—

—Sin sentimientos, yo lo se… ¿Te importaría si…? —No le dio tiempo de terminar pues ya estaba montándose en el nuevamente dejando su miembro frotarse contra su ropa interior ¿En qué momento se retiró los shorts? Lo había dejado seducido con sus palabras y por esto no noto cuando paso.

—¿Qué te monte hasta que pierdas el aliento? —Completo su frase moviendo su pelvis lentamente para sentir el grosor del miembro ajeno contra su ropa interior.

—Si, eso mismo—Estiro las manos para tomarla por los costados de las caderas, quería quitarle el sujetador también pero estaba más ocupado buscando ponerla en buen ángulo para penetrarla lo más pronto posible.

—Ansioso…—Le regaño moviendo una de sus manos para hacer su braga de lado, lo suficiente para exponer su intimidad y finalmente poder sentir el roce de carne con carne, con la mano contraria guio la punta ajena hacia ella y mientras se mordía el labio suavemente.

—M…Mucho—Trastabilló al hablar antes de mover su pelvis hacia arriba lentamente asegurándose de no penetrarla demasiado brusco, Jiro no era precisamente la chica más fácil de hacer humedecer y no quería lastimarla en lo mínimo arruinando así la diversión entre ambos—¿Puedes culparme…? El sexo contigo es increíble—Kyoka no evitó acariciarle las mejillas con los pulgares suavemente, siempre alababa el tener relaciones con ella como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo, era obvio que él no lo sabía pero esas palabras sin dudarlo la hacían sentir maravillosa pues jamás se consideró una chica atractiva o interesante para el sexo opuesto ¿Pero él? El la veía como una Diosa encarnada.

—Entonces déjame compensar tu espera... _Denki..._ —Podía sentirlo temblar cuando le llamaba así, cuando susurraba su nombre con deleite y pasión. Su cadera se movía de arriba a abajo más rápidamente, cada movimiento impregnado con la fuerza de sus propias piernas que servían de apoyo para la situación.

— _Demonios…_ ¿Como viví antes de esto…? —La estúpida sonrisa en el rostro del rubio la hizo sonreír, no entendía porque le agradaba verlo feliz.

—Pues tú que de idiota perseguías a chicas que no son como yo...—Se mofo un poco, las manos del chico se afianzaron de sus caderas antes de girarla de golpe para ponerla espalda a la cama con él sobre ella, las manos del rubio se deslizaron para tomarla de los muslos y hacerla abrir bien las piernas dándose espacio para lo siguiente—Hey, con cuida—Quedó muda cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo y un leve chispazo eléctrico surgió del cuerpo ajeno—Kaminari, no te atrevas—Advirtió al instante mientras un fuerte sonrojo le invadía el rostro.

—Oh, pero _Kyoka..._ —Maldito, la derretía cuando le llamaba así—Solo quiero hacer _tu truco favorito..._ —Trago saliva, tentada a dejarlo seguir.

 _Era un imbécil._

—Si haces eso no poder caminar bien por horas, tenemos clases mañana, Kaminari no té—Y entonces la sintió: Una leve descarga eléctrica recorrerla en su punto más íntimo haciéndole rodar los ojos hacia arriba y apretar la mandíbula para no pegar un gemido que se escuchara hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, incluso arqueo la espalda de golpe sintiendo ese placer recorrerla pues al mezclarse con los movimientos del contrario apenas y pudo contenerse.

—Lo siento, no te escuche...—Entonces se apegó a ella comenzando a moverse con toda su fuerza, cada embestida sacudía la cama entera y si antes se sentía de maravilla Kyoka ahora estaba desgarrando el cielo con las uñas, sus piernas envolvieron la cadera ajena mientras sus brazos lo rodearon y sus uñas rasguñaron esa ancha espalda que tenía asegurándose de marcarla lo más posible.

—Te matare después de esto...—Murmuró en un hilo de voz, tratando de no gemir mientras lo hacía pero le resultaba casi imposible, sin aviso le mordió el lóbulo con fuerza arrancando un gruñido placentero de los labios ajenos—Ahora _follame maldito bastardo, follame hasta que olvide mi coraje por ti..._ —

—. . . ¡Si señora! —

 _. . . Pero era_ _ **mi**_ _imbécil._

 _Y entre más tiempo pasaba más cosas ocurrían entre nosotros, más cosas nos acercaban y si bien acordamos jamás tener algo más que una amistad con derechos fue difícil ante las cosas que él hacía por mí._

—Kaminari…—Murmuro abriéndole la puerta, le había advertido que esa semana no podrían tener sexo hasta nuevo aviso por cierta…Situación en sus pantaletas—Te dije que esta semana no—Murmuró al verlo sujetar algo detrás suyo, probablemente algo que utilizar durante el sexo. Abrió la puerta un poco más dejando ver que no estaba sola: Momo, Ochako y Aoyama estaban allí.

—Traje Cupcakes—Fue su única contestación mostrando la caja dichos pastelillos dulces, la peli morada los vio por un segundo y tras sentir otro fuerte cólico solo suspiro haciéndose de lado para dejarlo pasar—Hola chicas, veo que todas sufren de periodo sincronizado ¿Uh? —Gruñidos fue la única respuesta el solo camino y dejó la caja de Cupcakes en una pequeña mesa de centro.

—¿Trajiste de chocolate?—Pregunto Ochako rápidamente mientras no se levantaba del sofá donde la posición fetal parecía ser la única posición aceptable para ella y el dolor que la carcomía en las entrañas.

—Claro que sí, todo lo que sus úteros en proceso de limpieza necesitan para poder pasar estos hermosos momentos lo más amablemente posible—Mientras decía esto repartía un pastelillo a cada chica, y a Aoyama.

—Tengo una escena de terror entre las piernas...—Se quejaba Ochako mientras empezaba a comer su pastelillo, buscando ahogar el dolor que le reventaba las entrañas.

—¿Investigaste esto en internet Kaminari-san?—Pregunto la chica rica mientras daba un leve mordisco a su pastelillo dulce, el rubio se quedó en silencio unos segundos pues era bastante obvio que él no tenía idea de en qué consistía el periodo femenino hasta antes de ese día.

—...Quizás—Respondió con honestidad antes de sentarse junto a Kyoka, que retozaba en la cama hundiendo su dolor en un pastelillo—Y para ti, hice...—Hablaba mientras buscaba algo en su móvil, sin más terminó mostrándole una lista de canciones—Esto—

—Every-Coldplay, Tears dry on their own-Amy Winehouse, Fade Away-Vitalic...—Alzó una ceja mientras una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios—Kaminari, ¿Me hiciste una Playlist de canciones para el periodo?—No sabía si reír o golpearlo.

—Pensé que sería lo mejor, la música siempre te ayuda un montón y dije: ¿Por qué no hacer una lista de canciones que te ayudarán a superarlo? —Era quizá la idea más estúpida del mundo pero, quizá impulsadas por sus hormonas, las chicas no pudieron evitar encontrarlo adorable.

—Eso es tan romántico Monsieur Kaminari—Quizá Aoyama no fuese una chica, pero se comportaba como una en ocasiones.

—Encantador sin duda, Kaminari-san—Complemento Yaoyorozu mientras por igual comía un pastelillo.

—Dios, eres un idiota...—La chica mantuvo su sonrisa baja, no quería que la viera por lo que agacho la mirada mientras se cubría con el pastelillo.

 _Si...Mi idiota…_

Un par de horas después las chicas se habían ido dejando solos a la pareja, como era de esperarse Denki mintió diciendo que se iría en un rato pero en lugar solo fue por sopa para la chica. Solo de volver se acostó en la cama con ella ofreciéndole cucharadas de la caliente sopa.

—No quiero—Se quejaba mientras acariciaba su vientre con una mano, aun le dolía como era obvio.

—Deja de ser tan remilgosa, es bueno para tu útero—Y ante las quejas del rubio ella accedió a un bocado más, tras esto quedaron en un leve silencio y ella puso una sonrisa en labios antes de subir el volumen de la música de fondo, la Playlist preparada por el rubiales para ella—Elegiste buenas canciones—Le confesó mientras tomaba el bowl de sopa para hacerlo de lado, no quería comer más.

—Un año de conocerte tiene sus repercusiones, ¿Sabes? —Comentaba de forma burlona mientras con una mano la rodeaba suavemente dejándola sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, algo reconfortante en esos momentos de dolor sin duda.

—¿Porque siempre eres tan cálido…? —Pregunto en un tono suave, un tanto adormilado pues el tacto ajeno siempre le causaba sueño cual dulce arrullo.

—Bueno...—Allí venía, una explicación estúpida de seguro—Mi cuerpo siempre está cargado de energía eléctrica, lo que significa que siempre tengo electrones altamente cargados. Como mi cuerpo no es igual de aislante que una batería u otros componentes electrónicos tiendo a generar calor, eso es por lo que no engordo a pesar de comer tanto, quemó todo—Kyoka parpadeo entre sorprendida y confundida.

—¿Hablas en serio…? —No se lo podía creer pero al menos su explicación sonaba lógica.

—Totalmente, soy un experto en electricidad ¿Recuerdas? —La sonrisa relajada del contrario le trajo una sensación cálida al pecho…

A la mañana siguiente.

Kyoka sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero se le había ido el dolor de los cólicos al menos. Lo curioso es que no sentía una sábana o cobertor encima suyo, pero sentía calor...Abrió sus ojos y con una mano acarició el brazo que la rodeaba antes de maldecir por lo bajo.

—No, no, no.…—Se giro lentamente cayendo en cuenta que había despertado siendo abrazada por Kaminari Denki ¡Se habían dormido juntos! ¡En la misma cama! ¡Con ropa por Dios sagrado!—Denki, despierta...—Le agito suavemente buscando sacarlo de sus fantasías con hamburguesas de doble tocino.

—¿Hmm? ¿Que…? ¿Ya es hora de desayunar…? —Pregunto en un tono somnoliento mientras se frotaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano lentamente buscando enfocar su nublada vista.

—Denki, nos acurrucamos...Y con ropa puesta—Hizo un leve puchero ante esto—Eso lo hace diez veces peor...—Seguía con ello mientras el chico solo reía suavemente.

—¿No crees que exageras un poco…? —

—Hablas como si fuera difícil enamorarse de ti, Denki—Suspiro poniéndole una mano a la cara—Lo acordamos al empezar esto, si uno de los dos se enamora...—Espero que el contrario terminara la frase, sin mucho ánimo al respecto la tomó de la muñeca para que le destapara la boca.

—Esto se acabó, sin resentimientos y sin problemas; volveremos a ser solo amigos—Repitió las palabras que en su momento se dijeron—Lo sé bien, relájate, no me voy a enamorar de ti por acurrucarnos—

 _Yo lo hice._

 _¡Estúpido y adorable Kaminari! ¡Lo odio!_

 _Odio sus estúpidas sonrisas._

 _Odio que siempre este allí para mí._

 _Odio como nunca pierde la esperanza en mí._

 _Odio esos ojos amorosos que pone al verme._

 _Y sobre todas las cosas: Odio_ _ **no merecerlo.**_

 _Odio quererlo tanto y saber que nunca seré la novia que él merece, que jamás seré amorosa, que jamás seré linda, que jamás seré guapa, tierna o romántica como él merece._

 _Por eso le dije lo que le dije, por eso le propuse que buscara a otra chica y que yo buscaría a otro chico...Eso bastaría ¿No? Con eso podríamos arreglarlo todo: Borraría esos sentimientos que van naciendo, con eso él se borraría ideas de un futuro juntos más allá de nuestro trato._

 _Con eso..._

—¿Kyoka? —Se sorprendió al ser llamada por su mejor amiga, está la había invitado a una fiesta de gala en un museo local, algo de alta alcurnia sin duda alguna donde podría buscar a algún joven de buen estatus social para pasar la noche—¿Todo bien…? —

—De maravilla—Contestó rápidamente girándose a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—… ¿Y porque estas llorando?—Ante la pregunta Kyoka alzó su mano lentamente acariciándose una mejilla, tenía lágrimas.

—¿Porque…? —

 **¿Quién esta con la garganta atrofiada del impacto? ¡Tú, si, tu! ¿Quién es él bebe que me dejara millones de reviews pidiéndome la siguiente parte de este capítulo? ¡Tu bebe, tu!**

 **¡Hola! La fundadora del Denki Protection Squad por aquí, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado mi pequeño drama al final del chap? ¡Esto solo empieza chavales! ¡Se viene el drama del bueno!**

 **Procederé a dar los agradecimientos por sus reviews, pero no sin antes dar dos super especiales a mis ídolos, los Senpais y mis mentores en el KamiJiro y en el fanfiction respectivamente: Hikari no Aly y Jesus-The-Devil.**

 **La primera por ser mi inspiración con sus Fanfic KamiJiro, la puta ama, la adoro.**

 **El segundo siendo mi Beta Reader y el que convierte la sopa de letras que hago en cada chap en la preciosidad de historia que leen cada que ven un nuevo chap mío, la verdad es que si vieran los borradores que tenía antes que este tío los revisara se espantarían y no hubieran pasado del segundo capítulo ¡Se los juro!**

 **Ahora sí, reviews:**

 **ColorsInTheSky: ¡Lo sé! Mi Denki bebe es un sol andante, es la mejor forma de describirlo ¿Y cómo no con esa sonrisa que calienta hasta el más frio corazón? Créeme, adoro escribir a Denki en cualquier ambiente, es tan pero tan fácil de llevar porque es un amor de persona, divertido y con alegría contagiable.**

 **Shinsou no odia a Jiro, solo no le agrada porque siente que manipula a Denki, su nuevo mejor amigo for ever and ever pero de no ser por eso seguro se llevarían bien.**

 **RubyLred: ¡No eres el único, estoy 60% segura! Y ya te dije ¡Papi Ojeras es el nuevo apodo de Shinsou hasta que me muera!**

 **Crixus316: ¿Esto te basta para la perspectiva de Jiro…? ¡Muahahahaha! ¡La maldad ha vencido! (Inserte meme de Elmo con fuego de fondo) ¡Y se pondrá peor dicen las escrituras!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hay buenas ideas cuando tienes el corazón roto, descansar, tomarte un tiempo, buscar las mejores películas románticas que te sepas y comer muchos dulces...Una mala opción era irte con tus amigos a una fiesta llena de personas con altos índices de alcohol en la sangre y casi a punto de graduarse de la escuela de héroes, eso **sí** que era mala idea.

—Estoy aquí, sigo sobrio y no tengo sexo con nadie mientras que Kyoka bien podría estar con dos tipos a la vez—Se quejaba el rubio por octava vez de la noche, sus amigos rodaron los ojos casi al unísono mientras que Kirishima lo abrazaba por encima del hombro.

—Hermano, llegamos hace menos de cuarenta minutos y lo único que has hecho es sentarte aquí quejándote de la vida—Recrimino el mismo pelirrojo mientras le agitaba suavemente buscando animarlo un poco.

—Necesitas dejar de pensar en ese Gremlin y concentrarte en ti mismo—Fue el turno de Hitoshi de meter la cuchara, ver a su mejor amigo así de deprimido no le gustaba para nada al punto de perder una noche de relajación en casa para estar en una fiesta, ambiente que él claramente detestaba, con tal de apoyarlo.

—Sí, sí . . .—Se quedó en silencio viendo a su alrededor, debía de buscar una chica que hiciera a Kyoka ponerse verde de celos, que la hiciera entender que con el no podía solo jugar y tirarlo de lado como si fuese un simple juguete pensando que no podría conseguir nada mejor que ella—Ya vengo—Murmuró levantándose para caminar hacia otro de los sofás.

—Tu puedes tigre—Su buen amigo Sero le apoyó alzando la mano, total apoyo de su parte sin duda alguna.

Camino con total decisión, o más bien con la falta de miedo que tendría alguien preocupado de fallar, a este punto no le importaba fallar, no le importaba nada salvo dejar de pensar que su amiga con derechos podría estar metiéndole la lengua a otro tipo en ese preciso momento. Llegó a su objetivo, un par de chicas de la clase B que identificaba como Yui Kodai y Setsuna Tokage, no eran las chicas más populares de dicha clase pero sin duda eran lindas, en especial Yui.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Preguntó en un tono casual, las chicas se vieron entre si y no parecían disgustadas con la idea pues le dejaron un espacio justo entre ellas. De fondo sus amigos se sorprendieron pues esperaban que el chico fuese rechazado al menos media docena de veces por su rostro de pocos amigos, pero de hecho le funciono. Tras esto se quedó en silencio y solo después de varios segundos comenzó a hablar.

A la distancia les veía con fascinación, el grupo de amigos del rubio no entendía exactamente qué sucedía a excepción de Bakugo que solo bebía una cerveza tras otra dejando ver su casi inhumana resistencia al alcohol.

—¿Que creen que les esté diciendo? —Hanta lucía bastante curioso de lo que sucedía, estaba feliz de ver a su amigo hablar con otra chica que no fuese la que le rompió el corazón, pero sin duda sorprendía verlo tan relajado hablando con no una, sino dos chicas lindas a la vez.

—Ni idea, pero espero lo ayude a salir de su depresión—Por su parte Red Riot suspiro con pesadez, esto de ser la madre del equipo era complicado.

—Si deja de lloriquear, bien—El explosivo solo supo quejarse de la situación, bien podría estar despedazando la cama con Camie en esos momentos en lugar de en una aburrida fiesta de la lesbiana de la clase B como él llamaba a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

—Esto es un asco . . . —Murmuró Hitoshi que cada vez se sentía mas fastidiado por el ambiente, no es que fuera malo, pero para él era demasiado ruidoso.

—Todo es un asco. . . —Una voz dijo justo junto suyo haciendo a todos, menos a Eraserhead Jr., dar un respingo.

—¡¿Que putas mierdas?!—Bakugo apunto rápidamente, junto al más reciente miembro de su Squad estaba la poco conocida chica fantasma de la clase B, Reiko Yanagi que solo veía la bebida entre sus manos con total desinterés—¿Cuánto jodido tiempo llevas allí? —Preguntó severo pues nadie noto su presencia.

—Unos tres minutos. . . Pero nadie me noto — A este punto no sabía si sentirse mal por ella o no.

—Reiko-san—Murmuro Hitoshi dando un sorbo más a la lata en su mano, parecía ser el único no perturbado por la repentina aparición de la chica.

—Hitoshi-san—Devolvió el saludo dándole un ligero sorbo a su vaso.

—. . . Espera, ¿Soy el único soltero aquí? —El pobre Sero venía cayendo en la realización que hasta el siempre lúgubre Shinsou parecía haber ligado mientras él se mantenía como "La voz de la razón" de su equipo pero por igual se mantiene como el único sin una pareja como tal.

—Técnicamente, Denki sigue soltero—Trato de puntualizar Kirishima mientras alzaba su dedo índice, queriendo apoyar a su amigo.

—Pues el hijo de perra va a montar el triciclo—El rápido comentario de Bakugo hizo las miradas de todos dirigirse hacia donde nuestro hermoso rubio protagonista estaba conversando con las dos chicas antes mencionadas, la plática parecía haberse animado pues Denki ahora sonreía y hacía reír a Setsuna como una chiquilla mientras la pelinegra a su otro costado solo sonreía dulcemente, aunque en su estoica apariencia normal esto era un milagro.

—No creerás que Denki podría. . . —Si eso pasaba era un hecho que Hanta no podría verlo a la cara de nuevo.

—¿A qué se refiere con "El triciclo"? —Preguntó la única chica presente ganándose miradas incómodas de el pelirrojo y pelinegro presentes, Bakugo iba a responder de forma burda como era típico en el pero fue interrumpido por Hitoshi.

—Es una forma vulgar de referirse a un trío—Aún por mórbido que sonara esto no causo reacción en la fantasmal chica que solo hizo la cabeza de lado ligeramente.

—Yui-chan y Setsu-chan gustan una de la otra, no veo como algo imposible que su amigo logre tal hazaña—Las bocas de los cuatro hombres se abrieron ligeramente, incluso Shinsou se sorprendió por ese dato.

—. . . Dame tu teléfono, Kirishima—Pidió de la nada el controlador de mentes, este se sorprendió por la petición, pero accedió por el sencillo hecho que Eijiro era el ser más dulce y noble del mundo que jamás decía que no a sus amigos.

—¿Pasa algo hermano? —Pregunto curioso mientras veía como este tomaba una foto de Denki con ambas chicas, tras esto parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje de texto.

—Ashido dijo que iría al evento de Yaoyorozu esta noche ¿No? —El solo asintió ligeramente—¿Que creen que hará si ve esta foto? —Silencio por varios segundos seguido de una sonora carcajada de Katsuki.

—Eres diabólico Cabello revuelto—Se mofo mientras alzaba su lata para que la chocara, este soltó una risilla donde mostraba los dientes y devolvió el gesto dejando al resto bastante confundido.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los museos más famosos de la ciudad una fiesta de gala era llevada a cabo para presentar una serie de piezas artesanales Chinas traídas como exhibición única por parte de la fundación Yaoyorozu, como era de esperarse la hija de dicha familia y futura Pro Hero estuvo presente junto a sus padres durante la ceremonia e invitó a varias de sus amigas para dicha gala en orden de distraer un poco a su mejor amiga, Kyoka, que afrontaba una terrible depresión por motivos conocidos para todas ellas (En realidad, todas lo sabían).

—Kyoka, ¿No crees que has bebido demasiado. . .? —Preguntaba su mejor amiga mientras veía a la chica tomar su quinta copa de champaña en los últimos quince minutos, era sorprendente lo rápido que engullía alcohol con tal de olvidar que la encontró llorando un par de horas atrás sin saber por qué.

—Estoy bien Yaomomo—Respondía con un tono que dejaba ver que **no** estaba bien, para nada. Si bien no se escuchaba alcoholizada todavía la chica se veía poco a poco fuera de sus cabales.

—No luces bien—Trato de sonar severa, quería apoyar a su amiga, pero era obvio que no sabía cómo poder hacerlo—Ven con nosotras, Mina-san y Tsuyu-san nos esperan para bailar, eso seguro te animará—La de cabellos morados solo suspiro dejando su copa en la barra.

—Gracias Yusuke—Agradeció al hombre en la barra de bebidas que solo asintió ligeramente en señal de cortesía, tras esto fue casi arrastrada por su amiga a la pista de baile donde sus dos amigas las esperaban, lo curiosa era no ver a Mina despedazar el lugar con sus increíbles movimientos, en su lugar tenía la mirada fija en el móvil y junto a ella Asui veía por igual la pantalla con interés.

—¿Pasa algo chicas? —Al instante la piel rosada pegó un salto riendo nerviosamente y negó agitando las manos, bloqueando la pantalla de su móvil instantáneamente.

—No, no. Para nada—Su tono de nervios dejaba ver todo lo contrario, claramente, pero no quiso mostrar más su móvil que rápidamente volvió a su bolso.

—Como sea. . . Necesito otra copa—Kyoka parecía tremendamente decidida a ahogar sus problemas en alcohol y esto era algo que Momo se negaba a dejar pasar, incluso dejó a su novio solo esa noche para concentrarse única y exclusivamente en su mejor amiga.

—No, tú necesitas distraerte y no pensar en Kaminari-san—En cuanto se mencionó al rubio las otras dos chicas dieron un respingo.

—. . . ¿Que saben ustedes de Kaminari? —Pregunto al instante, su tono vagamente alcoholizado se borró dejando ver coraje de que le quisieran ocultar información al respecto. La anfibia y la chica insecto se vieron entre sí antes que la última suspirara fuertemente.

—Escucha, no quería mostrarte esto, pero. . . Hitoshi me mando esta foto—En cuanto escucho el nombre del peli morado es que supo esto sería un asco, tras esto le mostraron _la_ fotografía. En ella se podía apreciar al Kaminari con no una, sino dos chicas alrededor suyo bastante apegados y sonrientes. Kyoka guardó silencio bajando su mirada para no ser vista por sus amigas, estas le vieron con tristeza pues sabían lo que vendría.

—Bien por él. . .—Murmuró con un tono dolido antes de darse la vuelta y daba por hecho que Momo no la detendría esta vez.

— Vamos chicas, nos necesita —Y aunque planeaban ir a por ella la joven de piel rosada negó con la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba.

—Creo que es mejor dejarla sola un rato. Ella necesita tiempo para sí misma—Las tres suspiraron pues no había dudas de lo recién dicho.

Devuelta en la fiesta de Kendo las cosas iban bien para el rubio Kaminari que parecía estaba logrando subirse al triciclo como sus amigos estaban esperando. . . O eso pensaba el pues tras casi media hora de charla con ambas chicas es que se dio cuenta que ellas parecían mucho más metidas una con la otra que con él, que incluso parecía sobrar un poco en la escena.

—Siempre me has gustado Setsuna. . . —Murmuraba la pelinegra ya un tanto intoxicada con alcohol, sus manos acariciando las mejillas de la contraria mientras ella hacia los mismo viéndole con total devoción.

—Tu también siempre me gustaste Yui, pero jamás pensé que podría decírtelo de frente—Y hablando de frentes, ambas chicas estaban prácticamente sobre el Kaminari que no se quejaba en lo mínimo a pesar de verse vagamente aplastado no se quejaba por el hecho que eran cuatro pechos lo que lo aplastaban.

—Yo digo que podríamos tomar esto a un lugar más. . . ¿Privado? —Pregunto el rubio ganándose movimientos afirmativos de ambas chicas que se levantaron y de hecho siguieron al rubio, este se giró a sus amigos que solo le alzaron los pulgares en señal de apoyo. Por un momento se sintió el sujeto más afortunado del mundo, sin dudarlo esto sería divertido. . . Hasta que de pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar—Esperen, las veo afuera—Comento antes de sacar su teléfono viendo de quien se trataba—Jirou. . .—Murmuro para sí, estaba por contestar la llamada, pero termino rechazándola: Iba a hacer lo que ella le pidió que hiciera después de todo. . .

Devuelta en la gala, Kyoka admiraba su móvil, no podía creer que le rechazo la llamada y lo supo por lo rápido que esta dejó de sonar. Pego su cabeza a la barra sin poder creérselo, sentía que iba a llorar de nueva cuenta, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo hasta que su teléfono sonando le hizo reaccionar, contesto al instante y sin pensarlo dijo.

—No te acuestes con esas chicas, no son lindas: Denki, no son chicas lindas—Su ahogado tono claramente por los, ahora, diez tragos que llevaba apenas dejaban sus palabras entenderse.

— . . . ¿Kyo-chan? —La chica parpadeo confundida, vio la pantalla de su móvil y noto que se trataba de su amiga Yusivo, una joven con quien estudio en la secundaria y recientemente habían reestablecido contacto gracias a que ella se mudó a la misma ciudad donde estaba la U.A.

—Yuki, perdona por eso—Tosió ligeramente tratando de recuperar la compostura, algo difícil tras semejante vergüenza.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con Denki-kun? —Pregunto algo consternada, irónico, pues ella era la embarazada y a punto de casarse, pero la heroína tenía el doble de problemas aparentemente.

—Es una larga. . . —Entonces noto un mensaje, despegó su rostro del teléfono para ver lo que le habían enviado.

" _Siguiendo tus instrucciones"_

Y una foto del rubio con las dos chicas en un taxi, esto la hizo arrugar el entrecejo y levantarse de su lugar echa una total bestia caminando a pasos tan rápidos que parecía sus tacones se romperían en cualquier momento.

—. . . ¿Kyo-chan? ¿Sigues allí? Ya no sigues allí verdad, estoy segura que no sigues allí—Preguntaba su amiga, aunque era bastante obvio que ya le había ignorado la llamada completamente.

Por su parte Earphone camino fuera del museo donde se estaba llevando a cabo la gala, sus pasos retumbaban en el empedrado mientras llegaba a la zona de taxis levantando su mano para demandar que uno se detuviera.

—¡Taxi! ¡Taxi! ¡TAXI! —Grito a todo pulmón y tambaleante se acercó a uno que por fin se detuvo para ella. Subió en la parte trasera a trompicones—Llévame donde vive Denki—Demandó al instante.

—¿Dónde queda eso? —Preguntó el hombre que conducía el vehículo.

—Pues donde vive Denki—En su estado ebrio fue lo mejor que supo responder—Arranque, arranque—Exige apuntando hacia adelante mientras se pegaba al asiento pues el mundo le daba vueltas completamente.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento del Bakú-Squad.

El lugar estaba tal como lo recordaba, tras cumplir la mayoría 18 los jóvenes miembros del "Team Bakugo" terminaron rentando un departamento en la ciudad que usaban para irse de fiesta cada fin de semana, lejos de la supervisión de la escuela, algo ideal considerando que seguían viviendo en los dormitorios pero las reglas se volvían menos estrictas para ellos ahora que estaban en tercer grado, tenían licencias y experiencia de sobra para defender sus propios traseros de villanos y otros malosos.

—Y aquí tengo, vodka para las señoritas—De llegar las dos chicas fueron directo al sofá, la ropa había volado y ahora estaban solo en ropa interior besándose sin parar por más de seis minutos mientras el de relámpago al cabello servía bebidas para los tres. De llegar con ellas noto como le ignoraron olímpicamente pero el espectáculo en sí lo hizo no sentirse afectado por ello—Ahora, ¿Porque no nos ponemos cómodos los tres…? —Se acercó para meter la cabeza entre el cuello de Yui y su hombro, pero la mano de Setsuna en su rostro lo hizo retroceder, parpadeo confundido—O bueno, podría observar un rato, también funciona—Murmuró sintiéndose vagamente fuera de la escena y no fue hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta haciéndole girar la cabeza.

—¡Denki! ¡Ábreme! . . . ¡Kaminari Denki, abre la puerta! —Una sonrisa idiota se le formó en los labios la rubio, podía reconocer esa ebria voz donde fuera. Se levantó como un resorte y desabrocho su pantalón con una mano mientras abría su camisa con la otra buscando parecer lo más desaliñado posible.

—Ya vengo, ustedes sigan en. . . Eso—Dijo a las chicas besuconas que no parecían prestarle mucha atención, camino a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente viendo a Kyoka que parecía estar por hacer un cráter de tanto zapatear el suelo. Cuando esta vio que abría la puerta estuvo por arremolinarse dentro pero el rubio salió primero evitando así que ella tuviera cualquier chance de entrar y ver quien le acompañaba—Hey . . .—Saludo casual mientras notaba como ella veía sus pantalones abiertos y fruncía el entrecejo.

—Parece que te estas divirtiendo. . . —Comentó un deje de ironía, como le gustaba verla enojada por estas cosas.

—¿Que te digo? Sigo siendo encantador—Ese tono bromista suyo jamás le había parecido más irritante, estaba por lanzar otro comentario cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yui en nada más que su sujetador y ropa interior inferior, parpadeo viendo a Kyoka y saludo calmadamente.

—Buenas noches—Contestó la pelinegra, al ver el colosal busto de la contraria Jiro no evito sentir una punzada de coraje en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —Y entonces se mostró la segunda chica que por igual caminaba cómodamente en solo sus prendas interiores. Al ver el dúo fue que la peli morada chasqueo la lengua viendo a su rubio idiota.

—Eres todo un casanova ¿Eh…? —Se podía sentir el desprecio en su tono, el rubio solo encogió los hombros con falsa modestia.

—A ella no la necesitamos—Comentaba Setsuna apuntando a la recién llegada, esta puso cara de ofendida al instante por verse señalada.

—Puede retirarse—Completo la joven de estoico rostro causando ahora sí el coraje de Kyoka, mientras que Denki disfrutaba de todo lo que sucedía delante suyo y entendía que su sufrimiento de esos días, sobre todo esa tarde, habían valido la pena pues ahora se le recompensaba de buena manera.

—¿Discúlpame? —Se iba a poner fea la situación sin duda alguna, la más bajita de las tres mujeres presente pico el pecho de la ajena con un dedo—Estas equivocada, yo no me voy a retirar: Urraca—Los labios de Denki hicieron la pantomima de decir "Auch" por el insulto.

—¿Me llamaste urraca? —Pregunto ofendida justo antes que Kyoka, en su estado semi alcoholizado y lleno de coraje, empujara a las dos de lado y entrara al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los tres presentes antes que el rubio suspirara poniéndose las manos a las caderas.

—Okay, yo me encargare de ella . . . Ustedes mejor recojan sus cosas, no creo que sea conveniente se queden por aquí—Murmuraba entrando tras varios segundos siendo seguido de las dos chicas que no comprendían que demonios pasaba, sus pasos les llevaron a la sala viendo en toda dirección como si esperaran que saltara de la nada.

—No pareces una urraca Setsuna-chan—Comento Yui buscando apoyar a su amiga mientras recogían sus ropas del sofá, justo en ese instante Jirou salto de detrás de este sujetando un bate de baseball y lo blandió en el aire causando pánico en las dos invitadas del rubio que salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron pues no esperaban semejante cosa.

—¡Largo, lárguense o llamare al espantapájaros! —Amenazaba mientras las perseguía hasta la puerta, Denki no comprendía si debía de reírse, sentir pena ajena o ambas por lo que solo soltó una carcajada antes de ir a por ella jalándola de las caderas hacia dentro—¡Llamen al espantapájaros, una urraca está aquí! —Balbuceaba mientras era arrastrada hacia adentro por el rubio.

—Ya, ya loca—Y se suponía que él era el idiota, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la obligo a soltar el bate, por su propio bien—¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios es lo que tienes planeado con todo esto? —No estaba enojado, algo le decía que esa noche se iba a quedar solo, aunque las chicas se hubieran quedado, cruzo sus brazos queriendo lucir serio.

— . . . No pude hacerlo, ¿Okay? Simplemente no pude . . . Imaginarte con otra chica me—Su tono comenzó a quebrarse y eso lo estaba matando, él podía intentar hacerse el rudo pero era obvio quien de los dos era el más sensible por lo que no tardo en mover sus manos, abandonando su pose, para tomarla por las mejillas.

—¿Entonces porque me pediste que hiciera esto . . .? —Una muy buena pregunta que ella simplemente no quería responderle, solo puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio e impulsándose hacia arriba se le acerco a darle un ligero beso en los labios, uno que el no tardo en replicar con uno propio y antes que se dieran cuenta ya se encontraban en la habitación de Denki devorándose uno al otro.

—No entres a mi vida y luego desaparezcas . . . —Le murmuro la chica mientras su amante devoraba su cuello, no le importaba ya nada, no le importaba el dolor que le causó, solo quería besar más de su piel pues el perfume que la cubría olía sencillamente engatusante.

—Te ves tan hermosa esta noche . . . —Decía contra su piel mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ¿Cuantas veces no había caído en esa cama? ¿Cuántas veces no habían estado juntos allí? Ella sabía el número, recordaba cada una de ellas con una sonrisa en los labios. Soltó un ligero gemido cuando sintió como apretaba sus muslos y ella solo desabrocho el cierre de su vestido.

—Bésame como si me hubieras extrañado . . .—Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y como amaba esa sonrisa, él podía hacerla feliz sin importar nada en el mundo. Lo vio retirarse la camiseta y de solo ver sus gloriosos abdominales sintió que, en efecto, podía alegrarla con algo más que su sonrisa.

La besó una vez más mientras recorría los tirantes de su vestido fuera de sus brazos, su escote cada vez más visible dejando ver su ya más pronunciada copa C, no era que estuviera particularmente orgullosa de esta, pero al menos había crecido desde sus primeros años en la escuela, además que siempre probaron ser puntos tremendamente sensibles al tacto ajeno. Sus lenguas se mezclaron, como eran adictos a la lengua del otro, Denki podía besarla por horas y no se hartaría jamás mientras que Kyoka soñaba con esos besos que hacían su cuerpo entero retorcerse de deseo.

—Quítame esto de una vez . . . —Demandó la chica mientras cortaba el beso entre jadeos de gusto, aun cuando le resultara casi doloroso dejar esos labios tuvo que hacerlo para cumplir con el mandato, tras un par de tirones terminó dejándola solo en ropa interior haciéndole quedar atónito: Jirou usaba un demoledor conjunto de bragas y sujetador de encaje morado, su color, que le hizo confirmar la existencia de Dios—Esto es para ti, Denki . . . _Soy solo para ti . . ._ —Se le secaron los labios, hacia una hora la hubiera arrojado a los perros con tal que sufriera como el sufrió ¿Pero ahora? Daría su vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

— _Solo para mí . . ._ —Repitió acomodándose entre sus piernas nuevamente, ese era su ambiente natural, donde gustaba estar, el beso tan ferviente como antes, quizás un poco más mientras ella se dedicaba ahora a acariciar su ancha espalda, cada día lo sentía más fuerte, no podía comprender cómo es que Denki Kaminari había pasado del bufón de la clase, el tonto de bromas y chistes malos al hombre más sensual del mundo para ella.

Sabía que esto estaba mal, que ella no era la mujer que él merecía para una relación seria, que todo terminara fatal . . .

Pero es que sus manos se sentían _tan bien._

No quería un minuto más sin ellas, su vientre quemaba de deseo por él y no podía ocultarlo. Su sujetador fue lo primero en irse, ella por su parte le bajó el pantalón hasta los muslos y estos acabaron deslizándose fuera dejando a ambos solo con una prenda cubriéndoles los puntos más íntimos. Aunque no fue por mucho ya que Kyoka le retiró el bóxer en cuestión de segundos dejando ver su prominente erección ¿Había crecido? Sin duda que lo había hecho. . . Quizá por el _ejercicio_ constante que ambos tenían.

—No me las quites—Le detuvo de retirar las bragas, última prenda en la chica dejándolo confundido— _Rómpelas_ —Suerte tuvo que Denki no terminará allí mismo por lo endemoniadamente sexy que le sonó eso, usando sus pulgares hizo un agujero en la prenda que permitiría su acceso a la mujer delante suyo.

—Deja de provocarme tanto, es malo para mi salud—Comentaba a juego mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas con una mano guiando su erecto miembro hacia ella frotándose varias veces antes de mover la pelvis y embestirla a medias arrancando un gemido de gozo en la ajena.

El ruido entre ambos era prácticamente animal, los movimientos del rubio eran mucho menos medidos de lo usual pero lejos de hacerla sentir incómoda Kyoka estaba extasiada totalmente pues todo en él era adictivo para ella incluso esos momentos donde se comportaba salvaje y brusco, no negaría que despertaba la vena masoquista en ella de las formas más bajas y pasionales. Sus dedos con uñas finamente pintadas rasguñaron la fuerte espalda, dejaría marcas en él, todas las marcas posibles para que quien lo viera entendiera algo simple pero claro: Ese hombre era propiedad de Jirou Kyoka y de nadie más.

La cuenta del tiempo juntos se perdió, solo los exquisitos gemidos llenando la habitación, así como los gruñidos de gozo daban testimonio de lo que sucedía entre ellos y no fue hasta eso de las tres de la mañana que llegaron a golpearles la puerta sorprendiendo a la pareja.

—¡Hey, idiotas! ¡Es difícil ver porno con todo ese sexo real sucediendo aquí al lado! —Era la voz de Sero, seguramente había salido de la fiesta de Kendo y vuelto al departamento por ser el único soltero del equipo en esa fiesta. Tras escucharle tanto Denki como Kyoka soltaron una risa por lo bajo.

Tras un par de horas más acurrucados y corroborar que la peli morada estaba ya sin ser afectada por el exceso de alcohol consumido esa noche es que el rubio se decidió a hablar de nueva cuenta.

—Kyoka, sal conmigo . . . En una cita formal —Le pidió de la nada causando una mirada confusa en la susodicha que solo arrugo la nariz ligeramente.

—Sabes que me pondré como loca—Un leve gesto de cabeza le hizo saber que a él no le importaba—E histérica y sentiré que nada nos sale bien—De nuevo el asintió sin dudarlo ni un poco.

—Lo sé, pero nos graduamos en nada de tiempo y no quiero perder la oportunidad que estemos juntos . . . Por favor—Le pidió lo último con una mirada suplicante, tras tantos años bajo la sombra de ser su amante no podía imaginar un mundo sin ella, aunque la chica no lo notara.

— . . . Demonios—Suspiro derrotada antes que sus labios pegados con un gesto de fastidio se transformaran en una de las escasas sonrisas tímidas que ella podía dar—Acepto entonces, Denki . . . —No se contuvo de acercarse para robarle un beso ante esto, era una total quejona, pero él estaba loco por ella . . .

 **Si piensan que con esto hemos terminado ¡Están mal muchachones!**

 **¡Aún quedan un par de capítulos mas de drama dramático con dramatismo!**

 **¡Agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho su paciencia conmigo! He estado muerta por varios meses, ahogada en trabajo y en vacaciones familiares que me dejaban vacía de mi voluntad para escribir (O vivir)**

 **¡Pero volví! ¡De entre los muertos! ¡Y en forma de fichas!**

 **¡Besitos!**


End file.
